Living by Her Rules
by trickstersqueen1
Summary: the wizarding world is thrown into chaos, Dumbledore has no choice but to bring in a group of ruthless teens to help teach his students. What happens when these fighters meet the happy students of Hogwarts, chaos and a couple well-aimed jinxes
1. Chapter 1

A tall figure stood alone on the edge of a rocky outcrop, a harsh wind blowing his robes back, away from his thin, stoic form. A white beard danced in the gale, strands whipping the wizened face. Blue eyes stared calculatingly out over the ocean, watching waves crash onto the rocks, white foam spitting up almost to the top of the cliff. He looked out over the vast blue world, how had it come to this?

Suddenly he felt slight pressure in his back, the tip of a wand pressing through a thick traveling cloak, he was rather familiar with the sensation.

"Hello Calliope, thank you for joining me."

He felt the pressure recede, a light laugh coming from behind him.

"It has been a while, hasn't it sir? How are things?"

Dumbledore turned to look into the fierce face of one of the most dangerous people he knew. Blackish brown curls whipped her face, dark eyes glinting with humor. A small smile graced her pink lips and her body stood relaxed, the muscles allowed out of their usually alert position.

"Not as good as they could be, I'm afraid. You see, the threat of your students dying puts quite a damper on the school year. But that is why I am here."

Calliope nodded, turning and walking off into the trees. Dumbledore smiled, quickly following the quick graceful form.

They walked in silence, the very forest silenced at their presence. A small russling on the forest floor caught his attention, he turned to see a snake, coiled and ready to spring.

He watched in shock as Callie stepped forward, bending down to look the snake in the eye.

"Hello Demon, tell them we're on our way please, and tell Carter to stop sending you to attack our visitors unless I tell him otherwise."

Dumbledore watched as the snake seemed to shrink back from the girl, wrapping itself protectively around its body, it nodded slightly and slithered off into the woods, disappearing in mere seconds, its black skin fading into the shadows.

"Just try to ignore him, he seems to resemble his owner in a scary fashion, stupid snakes, why anyone would want one as a pet is beyond me."

Dumbledore just smiled, he had never really took a fancy to snakes either. He continued to follow Callie, inspecting the changes in the girl. She had grown taller and more beautiful, as she did everytime he saw her. Her hair was longer, not quite as curly. Her eyes were once again wiser than her years, her walk indicated reflexes that were beyond human, her feet moving gracefully, never stumbling over a root or stick. Yes, Callie was an amazing human being.

He looked up as the trees started to lighten, a slight glow coming from out in front of him. He could see the tense shapes that stationed themselves around the fire, each ready to attack at the slightest indication from Callie.

"It's okay, just Dumbledore." Callie stepped into the fire light, pounding a fist with one of the boys and doing some strange secret handshake with one of the girls.

"Thank you, calliope, for that beautiful introduction."

Callie just rolled her eyes and sat down, a black cat immediately jumping in her lap and curling up, staring at Dumbledore with scarily knowing eyes.

"I assume you had a reason for intruding on our solitude."

Dumbledore never ceased to be amazed by the change in the girl when she was with others. Even with these individuals that made up her family, her cold façade was back in place, a detachment taking over her features as she stared steadily at him, Dumbledore just smiled back at her.

"Of course, I know you usually try to avoid any human contact or connections, but I am here to ask a favor of you."

The group turned to callie, reading her expression, except, there was no expression on her face besides polite interest.

"And what is this favor you are here to ask. I do not remember being in debt to you, so you must realize that by asking this favor, if we choose to accept, you will be in our debt, that is never a good place to be."

A slight snicker ran through the group and Dumbledore was reminded of just how ruthless these children were, but children they were, and they could be swayed.

"I do understand I will be in your debt, a consiquence I will readily accept for the punishment is little in the grand scheme."

He could tell he had caught everyone's attention, well everyone but Callie, it was strange how nothing could get through her façade if she didn't want it to.

He watched her nod and continued,

"I would like you to come to my school—"

He was cut off by the immediate inturruptions from the others,

"You have got to be kidding, us? Attend a school? Yeah right!"

"What part of 'No human contact' are you not getting?"

"Us, attend, and school should never be in the same sentence without a negative."

"You're off your rocker mate."

They fell silent at a look from Callie, all further protests quelled.

"I do not believe he wants us to 'attend' his school, am I right in assuming that sir?"

Dumbledore nodded, she was a very bright girl, he hadn't even felt her intrude on his thoughts, he had never met someone as skilled at leginimacy as her, or occlumency for that matter.

"You are correct Calliope, I wish for you to come to my school, to teach."

Again the group broke into protests, some just looking at him disbelief.

"And why sir, would you want us to teach at your precious school?"

Dumbledore almost winced at the mockery and malice in her voice, he knew this side of her all to well and made it his job to not cross it, this was the side of Calliope that would kill just for the sake of killing, just to make one less human to worry about, just for fun.

"You and your fellows make up one of the most feared, skilled groups of individuals I have ever come across or heard of—"

He was once again cut off as one of the boys in the clearing, Eric if he was correct let out a loud "Damn Straight!" The boy didn't have to look at Callie to know the look she was giving him, he just smiled at her, winking.

"As I was saying, I would like you to teach a group of students at my school, teach them to defend themselves. The war will take place at Hogwarts and I will not have my students left unprepared."

He looked at the people in the group instead of Callie, focusing on a strikingly pretty

Girl and a peaceful looking boy, knowing they would be the persuasion he would need to win Callie over. He saw the calculating looks in their eyes, assessing his offer.

"So in other words, sir, you wish for us to come to your perfect little school, teach some stuck up kids who think they already know everything, and also give up our way of living so that the chances of your students living through the final battle go from 1 out of a million to what, 1.1 out of a million?"

One of the boys in the group laughed, a cold heartless laughter, Dumbledore turned to look at the boy, the black snake he had seen earlier was wrapped around the boys hand, so this must be Carter.

"I know you better then that Calliope, I know you are capable of making a squibs chances in the final battle at least 1.5."

One of the boys gave a good natured laugh, obviously not at all put out by the idea of helping his students, this must be ben, or Dakota, one of the two.

"He's got a point Callie, but I think we should put it up for a vote, just to see what everyone thinks."

Yes, definitely Dakota, thought Dumbledore.

Callie sighed and rolled her eyes, looking at the 8 others, all had there faces wiped of emotion except for Dakota, he looked at Callie pleadingly, willing her to be fair about this.

"Fine, take a vote, but know that once we get there, you are committed to this, we will not leave once we are there, even if he has us teaching blast ended skrewts."

The group smiled and Dakote moved into the center of the circle, turning his back to Dumbledore, but not before giving him a reassuring smile.

"Okay, all in favor of accepting, raise your hands please, Eric! Be serious for this one moment of your life please!"

Eric dropped the stick and raised his hand, glowering at Dakota who just smiled back.

Dumbledore looked around, 4 had raised their hands he looks at their faces, Eric, Alyssa, Ben, and Keilly, he looked at the others, his eyes zoning in on the devastingly beautiful girl, her face was void of emotion but her eyes stared at the others who had their hands raised pleadingly, longingly. Her eyes then darted to Carter, the boys face was set in a sneer as the stared at the ones who had raised their hands. He watched as the girl looked at him, reading his expression then, very slowly, raised her hand up.

5, that was majority, but it still depended on Callie, this was a dictatorship, not a democracy.

"Well no point in being on the losing team is there."

Dumbledore looked over at the boy named Ben who had raised his hand. Dakota raised his hand as well.

"Well, that's seven out of eight Callie, but it all depends on you."

Dakota went back to his seat, watching Callie with calculating eyes, assessing her expression.

"Come on Callie, you're not really going to give up our whole lifestyle just to save some hopeless kids! They are not worth our time, I say let them die, serves them right for standing in the powerful's way!"

Callie turned her cold eyes onto the boy with the snake, Carter stared back defiantly,

"And who do you see as the powerful in this situation Carter, last time I checked you were on our side."

Carter stood up, his wand out, callie was up too, so fast Dumbledore hadn't even seen her stand up.

"Now you are questioning my allegiance! Really Callie, it astounds me these fools would follow you to the ends of the earth with the way you treat them, questioning their loyalties!"

Callie stared back at the boy, even though she was younger in years and 4 inches shorter than him her very being demanded respect and obedience, Dumbledore didn't see how it was hard to realize why these children followed her, she was truly terrifying.

"Trust me Carter, never have I once questioned their loyalties, I reserve that kind of judgement for you."

Her voice was icy cold, Dumbledore was surprised the boy was still standing, Albus wouldn't have been surprised if he didn't bow down when faced by that kind of power.

"Okay, okay, that's enough you two, carter sit down before she kills you, Don't give me that look! You know she would! Callie please, we have a decision to make."

The girl named selena, the beautiful girl had put herself in between carter and Callie, something Dumbledore wouldn't even have dared do. He watched in amazement as Carter sank back to the ground, Demon coiled around his hand once again, his wand back in his pocket. He watched as Callie too sat down, her eyes still ice cold.

"Majority wins, we will be there September 2."

Dumbledore felt some of the tension ease in his chest, they would come.

"Thank you Calliope, I know the decision is a hard one to make and I admire your bravery. Will you be arriving on the train or am I safe to assume you have your own modes of transportation."

Callie just nodded, standing, obviously the meeting was adjorned.

"I'll walk you out sir."

Dumbledore nodded, curious as to what she wanted to talk to him about.

They walked away from the group of teenagers, Callie staring straight head into the black trees, Albus looking around himself, waiting for someone to jump out, Callie was one for practical jokes.

"Why us Albus, why now? You saw back there how the divide is getting bigger, Carter won't sit calmly forever. Your request might be they final blow that will tear us apart, let that be on your conscience."

Albus looked at the extraordinary girl beside him, his eyes for once not seeing cool indifference on her face but a horrible pain, her eyes burned with it and her figure quaked with it, what had he done? He had done the only thing he could to save them, save his students and Harry, most of all Harry.

"You prize that boy above all others Albus, and it will lead you to your death to put such faith in someone, you are a fool to trust anyone with your life like that, with the lives of those who inhabit our world."

Dumbledore stopped walking, waiting patiently for Callie to turn and look at him, when she did he saw the same fire in her eyes, pain, also mingled with scorn.

"I put the fate of the world on that boys shoulders callie, not because I believe the outcome will be in my favor, but because he will carry that burden without complaining even if it means he will die in the end. He would give everything to save another's life, his own if he had to. And am I fool for believeing in second chances and trust, the only difference between us callie, is I will die among my friends and family, you will die alone."

Callie just scoffed and turned around, walking slowly through the dark,

"I am not afraid of being alone Albus, I'm afraid of what would get me there."

Dumbledore choose silence, knowing his voice would give him away. Never in his long years had he heard this girl admit to fearing something, As a 3 year old she had emersed herself in the nightmares of others, snakes and monsters, death and torture, coming out the benefactor each time. She had fought with herself and others, always being the last one standing. And yet, now when she needed to be at her best, she was admitting defeat, and to what, to being alone.

"You will never be alone Calliope, as long as you can trust in those around you."

Callie just nodded, jerking her head towards the edge of the trees.

"I'll see you September 2."

And with that she was gone, her form immediately disappearing into the dark as she strode away. Albus walked that last couple of steps and looked back out over the cliff. It had been a long night, he had achieved what he wanted, but why did he feel like he was missing something?


	2. Chapter 3

The days ticked by for Callie and her group, they spent every morning doing there seperate excersizes, every afternoon meditating, and every evening jousting.

The nigh of September first found the group standing in a circle around the fire, all with great looks of anticipation on their faces.

"Okay cast your nominations!"

Dakota stepped in towards the fire as 9 slips of paper burst out of the flames one at a time. He caught each of them and gently opened the singed pieces.

"It will be between Callie and Carter tonight."

Both stepped forward, grinning evilly.

"You have got to be joking."

Ben and Eric gave Selena reassuring smiles, making her worry even more. Of all the people they could have voted for they had to picked the two that would readily kill eachother. She looked at the two figures standing tensely on either side of the flame. She looked at Carter, his face set in a manic smile, he looked excited, Selena caught his eye and gave him a desperate look.

"Don't worry baby, I won't kill her."

Selena just shook her head,

"She's not the one I'm worried about."

Callie smiled as Eric and Ben let out two "oooh's!" Carter stopped smiling and a look of determination took over his features, Callie merely looked at him with slight interest. Selena had fought alongside Callie often enough to know that Carter was in a very dangerous position right now.

"Okay, I was thinking, since we promised to go help Dumbledore and his students for this year, maybe it would be a good idea if we sorta, umm, didn't kill each other this time?"

Everyone turned to look at Alexa, she seemed to shrink back from them, her face flickering between no emotion and pure terror. Carter just laughed a mean laugh at her, but Callie nodded.

"That is a very wise idea Alexa, thank you for speaking up."

Carter looked at Callie in disbelief and anger, Callie just smiled coolly back. Alexa seemed to gain confidence from Callies praise and smiled at the intimidating girl.

"Well, that being said, there will be no killing curses or moves tonight, under no circumstances is the other to die. Is that understood Callie?"

Callie just rolled her eyes,

"Yeah sure whatever."

Carter pulled out his wand, sliding his foot back into a ready stance. The group turned to Callie but she hadn't made a move for her wand. Instead she slid her left foot back so that she was about 6 inches off the ground, one arm was wound back in a fist by her ear while the other was stretched out infront of her, two fingers extended. She had pulled her hair into a pony tail, it swished lightly in the gentle breeze. The onlookers watched as she bowed her head slightly, Carter did the same.

"Okay, on the count of three you will begin, you will disarm and disable only, no killing or inflicting serious injuries, understood?"

Both nodded slightly, never taking their eyes off eachother. Dakota couldn't help but noticing how they each represented an animal, Callie looked like a ready wild cat, waiting to pounce, Carter looked to a coiled snake ready to strike. He noticed Midnight, Callies cat, sitting at Selena's feet, watching her Carter intently with fierce eyes that matched her owners determination. Demon hissed behind carter, staring steadily at Callie.

"One, two….THREE!"

Carter waved his wand and a red jet shot out, headed straight for Callie, but she wasn't there anymore, she was in the air, she tucked herself into a flip as she soared through the flames. She landed gracefully on her feet, twisting her body and kicking out with her left leg, she missed and Carter dodged to the right, dropping to a crouch. His face a mask of determination, it was obvious this fight would be harder for him then for Callie.

Calie swung with her right arm only to stop suddenly and thrust her left hand up into Carter's nose. Blood spurted out as Carter rolled away, jumping to his feet. Anger on his face, Callie was very good with fake-outs. She jumped and rolled over the ground, coming up across from Carter, a smile on her face.

"You've got some red stuff on your face bud."

Carter growled and swished his wand in a complicated figure eight, his eyes glinting maliciously as a get of electric blue light flew from his wand, Callie dodged it but the light followed her as she rolled and twisted away from it. It was a tracking spell, it would follow her wherever she moved.

Callie jumped over the flames again, now on Carter's side, the jet of blue light not far behind her, she rand and slid, going right inbetween Carter's legs, the light, trying to follow ran straight into Carter hitting him in the chest. Blood spurted out of his mouth and it took him aminute to heal himself, by the time the blood had stopped Callie hd already danced back to the other side of the fire, her smile just as wide as before, not at all put out by the spell carter had tried to put on her. She waved and winked cheekily at him, causing Eric to laugh and Ben to whoop.

Selena watched through worried eyes, but she couldn't help the rush that went through her as she watched the fight, the adrenaline pumped through her veins like blood and she urged to be the one out there fighting. She watched as Carter swished his wand and Callie dove, she watched as Carter gut hit in the gut and thrown back. She watched as Callie ran and jumped, landing on top of Carter, pining his arms to the ground and throwing his wand far away.

"Pinned ya."

Eric laughed and high-fived Ben, ben passed Eric five galleons, Alexa ran over ot heal Carter but he pushed her away. Alyssa and Keilly went to console Alexa and Selena followe Carter off into to woods.

Selena watched as Carter pushed his way through the undergrowth, growling in rage evrytime he stumbled over a root. Selena watched as he spoke to demon in a raspy hissing voice, she watched as he turned on her, pure rage in his eyes.

"Why are you following me?!"

Selena just stood there, waiting for it to subside, waiting for his eyes to become their beautiful green again instead of this enraged black.

"You are fools to follow her! She thinks of no one but herself, she will lead you to your deaths when I could lead you to immortality! We should leave her, run now before she makes us go to that stupid school to teach! She is not this god you make her out to be, you've seen her arm! How can you follow her!?"

Selena stared back at him calmly, not letting her rage show, how could he say that about her?

"Because she is my family, and I will follow wherever she directs me, and I will only leave her when she wishes me to! I will not turn my back on my family Carter."

Carter scoffed, giving her a malicious look,

"Liar! You would turn your back on your family, you're doing it right now, you're turning your back on me, me! Your own boyfriend, we have dated for two years Selena and yet you choose someone over us!"

Selena just nodded, turning, he would find her when he was ready,

"Chicks before dicks Carter."

With that she left him, walking off into the gathering darkness, heading in the opposite direction of the campfire. She walked silently, her feet barely making a noise as she tread on the fallen leaves. She barely saw the scenery, not really focusing until she felt the salty breeze on her face. She walked over to the cliff edge, leaning over and eyeing the foam depths. She carefully lowered herself over the egde, scaling the cliff face expertly, finding foot and hand holds were no one else could, well no one besides Callie. She made her way quickly down the side, resting on a slight outcrop about 10 feet from the rocks. She could feel the spray hit her face, the salt making her eyes sting slightly. She crouched and sprang, floating up intot he air and down again to land on hr feet on one of the rocks. She le the spray and foam drench her, pulling her dark hair out of its bun and letting it fall down past her shoulders, flailing in the wind. She looked down at the deep blue depths, the small lights of plankton catching her eye before the dimmed.

"How is he?"

Selena was just able to conceal her surprise, Callie was so god damned quite! She had made it all the way down the cliff face without Selena knowing.

"Well, he's about as chipper as always."

Callie settled herself down beside Selena, wrapping her arm over her friend's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done it. I knew it would infuriate him, but it was just so tempting, your boyfriend is a complete ass, just incase you didn't know."

Selena laughed her tinkling laugh, nodding her head as a solitary tear rolled down her cheek.

"Yeah, I realized, but I still love him."

Callie made a fake retching noise,

"Eugh, love, gross!"

Selena laughed again and gave her long time friend a slight shove, it would have sent anyone else over the edge of the rock but Callie was able to find her balance within a second.

"Tryin to kill me? How thoughtful. He isn't worth crying over Selena, he'll be begging to be back in your good books before morning. Morning, eugh! I can't believe I agreed to go teach at that damn school. Why didn't you knock me out when I gave a sign of consenting!?"

Selena gave an exasperated sigh

"Because Cal, it's the right thing to do, they need our help. We can save them, plus we have one of the most powerful wizards in our debt now!"

Callie gave her an exasperated look of her own,

"You are devious, did you know that?"

Selena nodded, laughing slightly.


	3. Chapter 2

Chap 3:

"Get up, come on, we have to go, we are suppose to teach a lesson in one hour!"

Callie groaned and rolled over, burying her head in her pillow, this had to be a bad joke, she hadn't really agreed to this had she? She lifted her head slightly as someone pulled her cover off of her, she growled and pulled her long legs up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them, her teeth chattering.

All right, she thought, I am no longer sleeping in shorts and a tank top!

"Nice pj's Callie, time to get up!"

Callie rolled over and kicked out, feeling Eric fall to the ground with a thud, she laughed and jumped up, stomped on his hand and exited the small tent.

"Oh yeah, she is so into me!"

Ben just rolled his eyes at his over confident friend.

"Oh good Callie you're awake, well that's everyone, shall we be going?"

Callie gave another small growl and Alexa immediately backed away, holding her hands up in surrender,

"Just suggesting!"

Callie glared at the whole group then turned on the spot and vanished, her scowl still firmly in place.

"Does she know she hasn't changed yet?"

A couple minutes later found the group in a small common room, eyeing the obvious sign of human inhabitance warily; they weren't use to confined spaces.

"This has to be some kind of joke."

Callie glared at Selena and turned to the pasty man in billowing black robes.

"Snape right, well seeing as you teach at this school you can't be too bright so I'll let you in on a secret, we don't do the whole 'regular living space' thing."

The man took a slight step back at the mockery in her voice but his cool expression never changed.

"Well then you can just take that up with the headmaster now, can't you?"

Callie glared at him and he took another small step back.

"You're dismissed."

Snape looked outraged at being talked to like that from a 15 year old girl but one look at his face had him turning with a sneer and exiting the small room.

"Alright, four on the left five on the right, feel free to take the beds out."

Alyssa and Keilly had a strange gleam in their eye

"Can we divide it by girls and boys? Sorry it's just, I don't want to share a room with Selena and Carter, their nightly activities tend to keep me awake."

Alyssa gave a quite laugh and Alexa grinned, Selena glared and Carter looked ready to murder Keilly. Keilly just smiled, acting oblivious to the emotions that now filled the room.

"Fine. Just pick a side and get ready, we start in 15 minutes."

The girls walked over to the left while the boys took the right, disappearing up the spiral stairs.

Callie followed the girls up their stairs, rolling her eyes as the paintings waved and said hello.

"Ohhh, this is cool!"

Callie entered the room and looked at the décor, well Dumbledore wasn't completely stupid. The walls were draped in midnight blue cloth, the ceiling in deep purple with small twinkling stars. 5 beds sat lined up on one wall, all only five inches off the ground, one had a plum purple comforter with cream sheets, the one next to a dark blue with white sheets, next to that was a forest green comforter with black sheets, next to that a deep pink comforter with light grey sheets, and on the end was a black comforter with deep silver sheets. Each girl walked over and fell on their respective beds. Alexa on the purple, Alyssa the blue, Keilly the green, Selena the pink, and Callie the black.

"Well, I could get use to this."

Keilly laughed and Alyssa joined in, Alexa smiled, Selena just nodded, Callie remained emotionless.

She looked around the room, four huge windows made up almost the entire west wall. Large look out window in the slanting ceiling, a small flap in the clothy walls fluttered slightly, alerting Callie of its existence. She got up and walked over, pulling it back to reveal a huge bathroom, a large tub with multiple faucets occupied the middle of the room, five individual showers were set in the brown stonewalls. Each had a curtain over the glass door, one purple, one blue, one green, on pink, and one black.

"Okay I am making a rule right now, no boys, hint hint carter, are allowed into the showers or the bath tub, I like everything to be sanitary. Selena mock glared and rolled her eyes while Callie cracked a smile.

"Motion passed!"

The girls laughed and exited the extravagant bathroom, only to find another cloth opening next to the one they had just left.

"Oh god, what else?"

Callie walked in first, turned around and walked right back out,

"Right, this is more your thing."

The girls all rushed in, giving out small sounds of pleasure as they looked at their closet, it was a large as the bathroom, five individual changing rooms, all with the colored doors, five different sections. It was easy to tell which was Callie's, it was made up of sweats, white tank tops, and hoodies with those muggle sneakers called ecko reds. Obviously she was into comfort.

"Girls, no time to play dress up, we need to go."

They all rushed out of the closet, Callie about to follow when she remembered she was in her pjs.

"I'll meet you down there."

She turned and re-entered the closet, grabbing a pair of grey sweats and a white tank top, dark blue hoodie and white sneakers with blue accents. Dumbledore had thought this out way too much.

Harry entered the room and looked around, 8 teens stood off in the corner, some stretching others sitting cross-legged, meditating. They all wore expressionless masks as they looked at the entering students. Harry heard Neville gulp and Ron let out a low whistle, one of the girls had just dropped into a split, her face strikingly beautiful and harry couldn't help but watch her stretch, that was until he noticed the brooding boy watching her possessively, of course she would have a boyfriend.

The bell rang and Hermione looked around, she hated when lessons started late.

"Umm, excuse me? Are we going to start anytime soon?"

The whole group turned their cold eyes onto her and Harry felt her take a quick breath in, they had very cold eyes.

"We wait until she gets here, then we start."

A rather tall boy with rippling muscles looked down on Hermione with a cool expression, he wore a white tee shirt and baggy black warm up pants. Black sneakers clad his feet and Harry could tell this boy wasn't only skilled with a wand; he could pummel anyone into dust.

"She? Who is this she?"

"That would be me Mr. Malfoy."

Harry whirled around; he hadn't even heard the door open… his mouth practically hit the floor as he looked at the 5 feet 8 inches of raw steel and sex appeal that had just entered the room. The wavy dark brown hair was pulled back in a loose pony tail, her dark eyes glinting, long black lashes and pink lips, Harry couldn't even tell it was make-up enhanced beauty or not.

"Okay, lets begin."

Harry was still rendered speechless so he merely nodded, his eyes glued to the beauty in front of him, really, it should be a crime to look this good.

"Today we are going to see what level you are at. We will divide you into groups, each group will be assigned two teachers, these two teachers will assess you're abilities and once we have that down we will divide you into permanent groups. You will be able to move up, and down. To start off why don't we send Weasley, Brown, Patil, and Thomas, you will be with Alyssa and Keilly. Potter, Granger, Finnigan and Longbottom, you're with Alexa and Ben, Selena and Carter, you take Lovegood, the little weasley, Boot, how about Goyel. Ben and Eric, you guys have, McLaggen, Greengrass, Smith, and Creevy. And that leaves, Malfoy, Parkinson, Zabini, and Crabbe for me. Okay lets get going."

Everyone headed off to different parts of the room, Callie watched as each of her fighters assessed their group, Carter rolled his eyes at the strange girl with long blonde hair, Lovegood.

"Hi, I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy."

Callie directed her attention to the pompous blonde in front of her, his hand extended.

"Yeah, well that's wonderful isn't it."

She turned to the dark boy with brooding eyes who wasn't paying her attention at all but watching Greengrass talk to Eric with slight jealousy on his face.

"Alright you first Zabini, lets see what you got, there are n rules, any curse you want."

Zabini pulled out his wand and watched her, waiting for her to do the same.

"I'm not actually going to fight you, you'd be dead in a second."

Callie heard Malfoy scoff but kept her eyes on the boy in front of her, watching as the muscles in his left arm tightened slightly, giving away his idea. She lazily stepped aside as a red jet shot out of his wand.

"A stunner, that's it?"

Zabini smiled and twisted his arm, Callie bent over backwards as the dark blue jet ran straight over her.

Malfoy's mouth dropped in shock. She had just done a backbend and was now standing there calmly. Damn.

"Come on Zabini, I promise I won't hurt you, you'r little girlfriend is doing better than you are, look at her go at it with Eric, they'd make a cute couple wouldn't they."

Zabini's face contorted and he started lashing with his wand, hex and hex coming straight at her with what would have been scary accuracy if it hadn't been her on the receiving end. She jumped, rolled, and bent everyway, avoiding each curse with ease. After about five minutes Blaise was starting to slow, his movements becoming a little more sluggish.

"Okay Zabini you're done, we've got work to do."

Blaise just sneered and went back to watching Greengrass.

"Parkinson, you're up."

Pansy sashayed forward, her pretty face drawn into a smug smile. Her taller form standing in a fake relaxed position but Callie could see her eyes flicking around her.

"Whenever you're ready."

Pansy slashed out and a jet of fire flew from her wand, Callie waved her hand in front of her and the fire disappeared, leaving nothing in its wake.

"Come on Parkinson, you'd be dead in a second in real fight."

Pansy smirked at her and twisted her wand, this duel went much the same as Zabini's only Pansy didn't try such high level spells and was able to last a little longer. Callie again told her she had a lot of work to do and motioned for Crabbe to come forward.

The boy lumbered over and stared at her, wand pointing uselessly at the ground as his mouth opened a little.

"Any day would be great."

Crabbe made a jabbing movement with his wand and red sparks shot out, obviously not what was suppose to happen, Callie walked forward, pulled his wand out of his hand turned around and dropped to the ground, making a sweep kick and watching the big boy fall to the ground with a loud thump. A couple people looked over as the floor gave a small vibration. Eric laughed good-naturedly

"That's my girl! Don't let those other boys pick on you!"

Malfoy raised an eyebrow at the phrase 'that's my girl' the other one rose to as Callie pulled out her wand and swished it, Eric's chest ripped open and blood started pouring out, a couple girls screamed and the weasley boy turned rather green, Dakota walked over and waved his wand, closing the chest in mere seconds, Eric winked at Callie and went back to his group, Callie glared at Dakota

"Couldn't you have just let him bleed?"

Dakota shook his head with a small smile

"The last time I 'just let him bleed' he turned out to be important and he was dead, not of any use, what if we need Eric in the near future?"

Callie glared and turned back,

"You're up Malfoy."

Draco winked at Blaise and walked forward,

"Watch and learn you guys."

Callie just smiled at him, a rather unnerving smile.

"Lets see what you got."

Malfoy swished his wand lazily, a red jet shot out towards her, she stepped over rot the side and looked at him with disappointed eyes,

"Come on, I actually want a real fight out of you."

Draco gave a small smile,

"I don't want such a pretty thing to get hurt."

Selena, hearing to comment responded for Callie,

"Her face isn't the one you should be worrying about."

Malfoy just smirked and swirled his wand in a figure eight, a snake erupted from the end, slithering towards Callie. She rolled her eyes and crouched down, looking the snake in the eye

"Hello there, aren't you a pretty thing? Why don't you just turn around and attack the boy that sent you over here?"

The snake nodded and turned, sliding over to Draco who just looked at it in surprise, he didn't move as the snake reared back and shot forward, it was blaise moving him with his wand that saved the boy from a lot of pain.

"Were you just going to let it bite him!?"

Callie turned to an enraged Pansy, nodded her head and walked over to the slightly dazed boy,

"Crabbe put up a better fight then you."

Crabbe gave her a lopsided grin and winked, he punched him and walked over to Eric and Ben, pounding fists and watching their group.

"Damn."

Blaise helped his friend up,

"Do you want some advice? Give up, that girl will never be yours, or anyone else's by the looks of it."

"Okay everyone, lets divide you into groups, okay for our advanced group we have, granger, Potter, Weasley, Weasley, and Greengrass. Second group, Longbottom, Malfoy, Zabini, Thomas, Finnigan, and Lovegood. Next is Parkinson, Boot, Mclaggen, Smith, Patil and Brown. Creevy, Crabbe and Goyel, you make up the last group, sorry Creevy, it's not that you're on their level it's just there wasn't anyone to go with them and I thought you might be nice enough o help me out."

Callie threw a dazzling smile at the young boy and he nodded eagerly. Harry gave a quite laugh and Eric just shook his head.

"Okay well we'll see you Wednesday then."

Callie turned to Selena and Eric, not even bothering to watch her first class.

"Oh my god, I thought being that nice was going to kill me!"

Selena laughed and so did Eric,

"Not to burst your bubble, but you weren't being that nice."

Callie kicked him where it hurts and a wrestling match immediately ensued, Callie going against Eric and Ben, in minutes she had Ben pinned on his stomach, one knee in between his shoulder blades, and Eric in a headlock.

"Surrender now and I won't kill you."

Eric but on brave face,

"Never!"


	4. Chapter 4

That night found Selena, Callie, Eric, and Ben outside next to the lake. Two circles had been drawn in the sand and two fighters stood in each. Callie and Eric in one, Ben and Selena in the other. The setting sun set the water on fire, illuminating the tense figures as they stared at each other, waiting for the first move. A red jet shot out at Callie and she dodged, swinging in the kick at Eric, Selena, and Ben were still motionless, staring the other in the eye, waiting for ones patience to snap.

"Come on Callie, you're barely even putting up a fight!"

Eric was thrown back as a yellow jet hit him in the chest, he landed on the feet and smiled, his foot mere centimeters from the line.

Callie gave him a sly grin and twirled her wand, a ball of fire shot out towards Eric, he dodged, but the fire expanded into a wall, encircling him with its deadly flames. He took a step back and hissed as the fire seared his leg, running and diving forward, breaking to wall and rolling to a stop in front of Callie where he kicked out, sending her to the ground, but she caught herself, falling into a split and waving her wand over her head, Eric was once again thrown into the air, flying out of the circle and hitting a tree with a sickening thud, blood gushed from his head and he muttered a healing spell quickly, but that was all the time Callie needed, she leaped over and pushed him to the ground, straddling his back and holding his head in her hands, turning it dangerously to the side.

"Damn, you even beat me when you're not trying! My ego is definitely bruised."

Callie just stood up and whipped her hands off, rolled her shoulders and walked over the other ring where Selena was standing, one foot on an obviously unconscious Ben's back.

"Well, it's you and me then, I'll try not to hurt your pretty face."

Callie rolled her eyes,

"Trust me, it's your face that's in danger."

Both girls faced off, Callie sliding a foot back into her signature pose, Selena slid her foot out in front of her, one arm extended over her head, the other straight forward.

"Good luck."

"I won't need it."

With that both girls leapt, crashing into each other in mid air, Callie bent forward, avoiding a vicious swing from Selena and whipped out with her leg, barely missing the beautiful girl in front of her. Selena rolled back and dove in again. (A/N: I'm not great with description, so you're just going to have to imagine a really awesome fighting scene.)

Callie preformed an amazing high kick, knocking Selene to the ground, Selena rolled over and grabbed Callie's leg, pulling it off the ground, Callie did a back flip and landed in a split, rolling to the side as Selena kicked out. Both girls jumped to their feet, Selena running and jumping, did a flip and went to kick Callie, but Callie grabbed her leg and swung her around, letting go and watching in satisfaction as Selena flew out of the boundaries and smashed into a rock, multiple cracks were heard and blood spurted out over her body. She grimaced and bowed her head in defeat, Callie walked over, and picked her up, nodded at Eric, who hoisted Ben up, and walked over to the castle, intent on bringing their friends to the hospital wing, Dakota would have a cow if he heard they had been fighting again.

********* ************** **************** **************** ********

"Oh my!"

Callie rolled her eyes as the stunned patron hurried over to them, her mouth open in shock.

"WHAT HAPPENED HERE?! What did you two do?"

Callie just gave the woman a cold look and walked over to one of the beds, dumped Selena on it and walked back to the horrified woman,

"She has four broken ribs, fractured hip and cracked skull, when she wakes up tell her she needs to think her moves through better before she executes them."

Madame Pomfrey stared, stunned at the ruthless girl before hurrying over to Selena who was swearing quietly under her breath.

"I can't believe she beat me again! God!"

Callie gave a small cruel smile and exited the room, nodding at Eric who was dumping Ben on one of the beds.

Once outside the doors she let herself change back, feeling the bloodlust leave her, replaced with never ending numbness.

She walked over to the window and looked out at the grounds, seeing the sun had set and it was now pitch black, but her eyes didn't really depend on the light to see. She could make out every shape on the lawn, Hagrid's hut, the forbidden forest, the lake, the giant squid, even the solitary owl flying up to the owlery. Her arm gave a sharp burn, drawing her attention to the dark tattoo; she cursed and took off, running straight for the headmaster's office.


	5. Chapter 5

Chap5

Selena sat up in her bed, looking around quickly, someone was in the room. She saw a shadow fall from the windowsill and looked over, her eyes falling on Callie, sitting in the open window in shorts and a tank top, the cold air raising goose-bumps on her arms. Her arms were wrapped around her legs and she was staring up at the sky, her eyes searching the stars, panic gracing her beautiful features.

Selena got up and walked over to her friend, settling down on the window sill, her back to the cold fall air. She saw the panic immediately erase itself from her face, replaced with empty numbness, detachment. Selena knew not to bother, she would only anger Callie, she merely hugged her friend and went back to bed, pulling the covers up over her shoulders to protect them from the freezing air that was flooding into the room. She watched Callie for another minute before closing her eyes and sleeping, missing the worried glance Callie shot in her direction as she clutched her left arm.

The next morning Selena woke to find Callie already out of bed and in the bathroom, she got up and entered the room to find the bathtub full, there sitting under the faucets was Callie, her white tank top soaked through, her shorts clinging to her hips, as Selena watched callie reached up and turned the water from freezing cold to scalding hot, hissing as it made contact with her skin. Selena knew only one person who could do this to the tough girl in front of her so she went over and sat down, just sitting next to the girl as she turned the water back to ice cold. Selena flinched as the icy water splashed her and gasped when the scalding water burned her skin, her small reactions seemed to have awaken Callie and she turned the bath off, sitting under the dripping faucets with a stony look on her face,

"I'm going to kill him."

She then got up and walked over the shower, grabbed a fluffy black towel and walked out of the room.

Selena watched her friend go,

"I don't doubt that, I don't doubt that."

Callie walked into the practice room to find everyone already gathered, they looked at her and immediately looked away, all recognizing the look on her face, Callie saw Eric throw Selena a questioning look, but Selena just shook her head.

"Hey Callie, what's the plan for today."

Callie turned her cold eyes on the fidgeting girl in front of her, Alexa nearly shook with fright.

"Hand to hand Combat."

It was that last thing that was said, the doors opened to reveal their students walking in, Callie set her cold eyes on each of them as they filed past her, one girl gave a slight shiver as she walked by while the boy named Neville nearly fainted.

"Everyone pass over your wands."

Everyone in the room stared questioningly at Callie, she just stared back, looking every person in the eye,

"Everyone pass over your wands."

Her voice was deadly quite and immediately ten wands were at her feet, she turned, all her fighters, except Carter, had thrown their wands at her feet, the creevey boy had followed suit and Luna lovegood was now wandless. Callie stared at everyone else who seemed rather reluctant to part with their means of defence. Callie held her hand out palm up and said in a quite voice, "wands"

Every wand in the room but her own flew into her hand, several people gasped and some stared, Callie merely threw the wands into the corner of the room, her's followed suit. She then turned to the teenagers,

"We will be doing hand to hand combat today, seeing as all of you are hopeless when it comes to magic. We will do demonstration then you will split off into your groups, Eric and I will take the first, Selena and Alexa the second, Keilly and Alyssa the third and Dakota and Ben can take the last one. Okay, dived up, my group, we are going to a different room so you there will be more room."

Callie turned and started for the door, Eric at her side when a voice stopped her,

"What group am I with?"

Callie turned to see Carter still standing in the shadows, leaning against the wall,

"Why don't you, just take the day off."

It was not a question and Carter scowled, walked over, grabbed his wand from the pile and stormed out the door. Callie turned and looked at Selena who was staring fixedly at the window, as if the grey sky fascinated her to no end.

"Okay lets go."

Eric strode forward and opened the door for her, she glided through without even looking at him, he then stepped through and the door closed right in Harry's face, he stopped himself right before he ran into the wooden frame, rolled his eyes and pushed it open, following Callie and Eric as they lead them down, down, down, all the way to the dungeons. They walked down another flight of stairs and Harry found himself in the darkest, dankest place he had ever been in the castle, excluding the chamber of secrets. He followed Callie as she walked through another door, entering a circular room with torches lining the wall, the floor was solid stone, not at all cushioning and the walls were in the same fashion. He quickly looked at his fellows, Hermione looked shocked, Ron slightly queasy and the others looked more or less the same. Ginny shivered slightly and walked over to a wall, she had never really been comfortable in the dungeons, it made her feel like she was in the chamber again.

"Okay, Harry, Ron, Hermione, you're with me, Ginny and Daphne, you're with Eric."

Harry looked at Callie, her cold uncaring eyes and her tense posture, there was no way he would ever win a fight against her. Ron gave a loud gulp next to him and shuffled forward, Hermione following him more confidently, her eyes bright at the idea of learning something new.

"Okay, lets just see what your positions should be."

Callie lunged at Ron who automatically ducked down and held his hands out in front of him in fists. She then turned to Hermione, swinging out with her leg in a high kick. Hermione dropped to the ground in a crouch, one hand out in front of her the other planted on the ground. Callie then turned to Harry, she dove into the air and did a flip, kicking out with her left leg at his stomach, Harry instinctively moved back, sliding one foot behind him and leaning back.

"Okay good, Ron you should start in a boxer pose, Harry and Hermione, you are more Karate."

Ron looked slightly put out at being different from his friends, put his sad look was quickly replaced with fear as Callie told him he was first. He walk forward awkwardly, looking back at harry with a terrified face.

Callie walked forward and grabbed his hands, placing one out in front of his face and the other right next to it, she curled his fingers into fists and then bent down, moving his legs into the right spot. Ron gulped and his breathing quickened for a minute, then slowed as she backed away, Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Okay, so I'm just going to come at you and you try to hit me." Callie sounded like it was a highly unlikely outcome. She slid into her fighting position, one leg back with her left arm in a fist by her ear, her right extended forward, two fingers extended.

She lunged forward, headed straight for Ron who ducked and dodged, Callie swerved away and went in again, sliding and kicking at his feet, Ron tried to kick her like a soccer ball and she grabbed his leg, flipped him over and sent him crashing to the ground.

"You're thinking about it too much, just let your instincts take over, you need to want to hurt me."

Ron looked at Harry from the ground, his eyes portraying Harry's thoughts, This girl was absolutely mental.

"Get up and try again, lets see if you can hold for at least, 5 seconds."

Hermione giggled softly, shoving her fist in her mouth to hide her laughter. Callie slid into her stance again, zeroing in on Ron who seemed to look like a small frightened child next to her. He put his fists up again and tried to focus on the girl in front of him, he watched as she dove in and swung out with his fist, watching as it should have connected with her head but instead swung through empty air, he looked around in surprise to see Callie already standing a little ways away, smiling slightly,

"That's the idea. You need to want to hurt me, you need to want to see me in physical pain. What would make you want to kill me?"

Ron thought for a second,

"If you were a death eater that had hurt my family, or Voldemort."

Harry watched as Callie smiled a cruel smile, she glanced over to where Ginny was fighting Eric, she seemed to be better at martial arts then her brother. Harry watched Callie un zip her sweatshirt, exposing her bare arms, her bare left rm. Hermione gasped and Harry felt rage boil within him, there, on her left arm, was the dark mark. Except this time, there was something else, three long scars went right through it, vertically, as if someone had tried to scratch it off. He watched as Callie walked over to Eric and Ginny, placed herself in front of the red head and punched her right in the stomach. Ginny flew back wards, letting out a loud 'oof' as the air whooshed out of her body.

Harry felt his blood boil, rage burned in side him, Eric just watched as Ginny hit the ground and gasped for air.

Callie walked back over to ron and stood in front of him, Ron was very red in the face,

"Try and hit me."

Ron swung out suddenly with his left but switched at the last minute to his right, Callie dodged both swings and danced backwards, a smile on her face. Harry was to busy watching Eric lean over Ginny, a joking smile on his face, he said something and Ginny laughed, getting up slowly. Why wasn't he trying to help her. Harry was immediately brought back to Ron's fight as the ground shock slightly, he turned to see Ron lying flat on his back, gasping for air.

"Better, still wouldn't save you though."

She motioned for Ron to move over and turned to Harry, he stepped forward and slid into his pose, barely noticing as she darted in and kicked his legs out from under him, his eyes were still glued to Ginny who was laughing about something with Eric. He saw Callie staring at him and jumped up, feeling a bruise forming on his hip. He tried for five minutes to hit her but didn't get any closer than Ron, after his seventh time hitting the floor Callie motioned for Hermione to come forward, Hermione moved in with a wary look on her face. She slid into position and kept her eyes glued to Callie, so far she was doing better than both Harry and Ron.

Callie watched as the girls eyes changed color slightly, the brown darkened ever so slightly it was almost un noticeable, but it was there. Callie smiled, so the girl had blood lust, perfect. She dodged in a performed a high kick, Hermione dropped into a split and rolled away. She jumped up and kicked out randomly t Callie, Callie merely stepped aside and jumped towards the girl, Hermione twirled out of the way but Callie's foot caught her in the gut, sending her flying backwards. Hermione hit the ground with a thud but jumped up again, swinging out at Callie, she missed again and callie caught her fist, twisting it painfully, forcing Hermione to turn her back to her. Callie placed one foot in between her shoulder blades and felt the muscles tense, she stood aside as Hermione ripped her arm free and whirled around, Callie once again kicked out, sending the girl to the floor with a small crunch of bones, Hermione gave a sharp gasp and rolled onto her stomach, cradling her wrist, she got up and walked over to the door, still holding her wrist to her body protectively. Callie ran over and planted herself in between the injured girl and the door, and evil smile on her face.

"Who told you we were done?"

Hermione's eyes narrowed and she jumped back as Callie kicked out. She twirled to the side and grabbed the doorknob, hissing as her injured hand bobbed with the motion. She darted out the door and Callie let her go, smiling.

"Are you bloody insane!"

Callie turned to see two enraged boys coming towards her, she just smiled and put on a innocent expression, hoping she might finally get a good fight out of them.

"You broke her wrist!"

Callie shrugged and waited for further explanation, that couldn't be all they were angry about, magic could heal that in a second.

"Does Dumbledore know you're a death eater?"

Callie turned to look at Harry, brown eyes meeting green.

"Ex-Death eater, and yes he does, it's one of the reasons he hired me."

Harry looked ready to fight her, but much to her disappointment, she saw him push his anger aside.

"I can't believe anyone would trust you, you're probably going to go home to your master after this class and tell him you're picking off the students one by one, you are pathetic."

Those were the last words Harry could get in before he was thrown across the room, he hit the wall and fell to the ground, gasping for air, he felt himself lifted up and he looked into the enraged eyes of the girl in front of him, he had made a big mistake, he felt her fist sink into his stomach four times before he was allowed to fall back to the ground, left in a heap, he heard the door close and opened his eyes, Ron, ginny and Daphne were gathered around him, Eric glared at him from the doorway before leaving, slamming it behind him. Some dust fell from the ceiling as the door nearly fell to splinters.


	6. Chapter 6

Chap6:

Callie paced back and forth in her room, her nails tearing t the black tattoo on her arm, she didn't even acknowledge Alexa when she entered, only stopping when she felt the bloody scratches on her arm heal, leaving no trace. She turned and glared at Alexa who squared her shoulders and glared right back.

"You can't seriously think that you can scratch that off right?"

Callie just glared at Alexa, who walked over and stood next to her, looking at the tattoo with the three scars going through it.

"It's just a tattoo Callie, it doesn't mean anything."

Alexa had to stand back as Callie flipped out, thrusting her arm under Alexa's nose, talking in a quite voice; Alexa wished she would just yell.

"Just a TATTOO! Alexa, this tattoo defines who I am, I have a constant reminder of the mistakes I've made, do you know what it's like to feel it burn and know they are gathering, HE is there, and not be able to do a fucking thing about it?!"

Alexa shook her head and opened her mouth, but Callie cut her off,

"Don't even try to tell me it's going to be alright, because guess what, it ISN'T! I will forever have to like with this fucking reminder of my childhood, of what they did to me! Everyday I have to look at and remind myself that people cannot be trusted! Especially family!"

Alexa watched the girl, she looked into the brown eyes, it was like looking at a fire. She looked at the face, but it was like looking at a brick wall, nothing there except stone.

"You can trust your family, you can trust us, we aren't going to betray you, or leave you, we would go to the ends of this earth for you. Every time we follow you into a fight, it isn't the bloodlust or the excitement that drives us, it's you, we will follow you where ever you go."

Callie looked at her, and for once her eyes were defeated.

"No you wouldn't, you are already lying to me, right now, you said 'we' Carter wouldn't do any of those things, so you see, you can't trust your family, because they just lie and deceive you for their own reasons."

Alexa felt tears well in her eyes and she turned, walking slowly out of the room, but she stopped at the door and turned back, Callie was glaring at her,

"Carter is not part of this family."

With that she left the room and the dangerous girl. Only running once she knew she was out of Callie's sight, she fled down the stairs and into the little common room, they all looked up as she walked in. Eric looked at her face and then concern washed over the confusion, Alexa had never looked angry before, they watched as she walked over to Selena and Carter, they watched as she grabbed Carter by his shirt collar and punched him three times in the face, they watched as she ran out of the room, and they watched as Carter went after her, all too shocked to move.

"He's going to kill her!"

They all turned to Selena who had jumped up and was heading for the door, her face full of worry.

"What do you mean, we fight with each other all the time."

Selena just shook her head and sprinted out the portrait hole. Ben and Dakota followed, Keilly and Alyssa ran up to the girls' dorm, they came back almost instantly, following behind Callie who looked livid. Eric ran to keep up with her and told her what happened. Callie just shook her head and sped up, they all stopped in their tracks when they heard a scream from a couple floors below them. Callie took off again, she flew to the marble staircase, but instead of running down the stairs, she flipped over the banister, landing on her feet in the entrance hall. There was Carter and Alexa. Alexa was writhing on the ground, her mouth clamped resolutely closed. Callie barely even noticed the crowd, her eyes flicked over Dumbledore and the 200 hundred students that had made a circle around the three of them. Some were trying to break through what seemed to be an invisible barrier and she didn't have to turn to know Keilly and Alyssa were the ones keeping them at bay. Callie strode forward, taking her wand out, she cast a silent shield over Alexa, who immediately stopped writhing on the ground and looked at her, her eyes were dark and distant, that was no crucio she had been under, it was far worse. Callie felt rage boil inside her as she looked at the newest member of her group, lying on the floor defenseless, her eyes dead looking. It sent her over the top, she whirled her wand on Carter, she sent one green hex at him, and it hit him in the back, sending him to the floor, writhing like Alexa had. Callie walked over calmly, but had to dodge as Carter sent a dark green spell at her, a killing curse. The gold in her eyes flashed red and she heard someone gasp, her senses were always much more attuned when she was fighting. She could hear the uneven breathing of the crowd and shuffling as they tried to see. She never took her eyes off Carter as he stood up, his wand pointing out at her, he twirled with his wand pointing over his head, his cloak billowing out behind him, and he was gone, Callie waited patiently and didn't even flinch when he appeared only centimeters from her face.

"Come to save your 'family'?"

Carter said the words mockingly, as if it was a joke to him. He looked around at the crowd, his eyes focusing on each person from the group, all who were defending the students and teachers in the crowd with defensive shields.

"They protect them and not you, what does that tell you?"

Callie suddenly felt like a blanket had been drawn around her, shielding her from Carter's harsh words. He seemed to notice it too because he looked around, his eyes narrowing as they rested on someone, Callie turned her head slightly and felt something bubble in her chest, a strange happy sensation, there, with her wand pointed at Callie, was Selena. Her eyes were set but Callie could read they heart-brake in her posture and thoughts.

"You once again choose her over me, fine, I have no more use for you."

Carter waved his wand at Selena, who, being occupied with protecting Callie, didn't have time to defend herself. She flew up into the ceiling, multiple cracks were heard, and then she fell back to the ground, blood pooling out around her. Little fragments of stone fell from the ceiling onto her broken body. Someone shrieked in the crowd but Callie didn't care, she jumped at Carter, throwing him backwards, her wand in her left hand as she punched with the right, she alternated between magic and physical fighting until, Carter gave her a triumphant smile, she watched as his body started to shake and morph.

"CLOSE YOUR EYES!"

Callie looked around desperately, watching as people stared back, quizzically, she abandoned the morphing Carter and ran forward, closing the eyes of the people in the room, she forced the last pair closed when she felt the searing pain in her side, she turned to see the giant snake rearing back, its mouth dripping with blood, her blood. She felt the numbing sensation of poison, then the fiery burn. She dropped her wand and relaxed, pushing the pain out of her mind as she focused on a fiery bird, its bright red feathers taking over her mind, and then she felt her feet leave the ground and she opened her eyes, she was soaring over the rearing snake, her bright red feathers rustling in the wind. She could still feel the burning in her side but it had dulled, the phoenix magic working it out of her system. She watched as the basilisk, that used to be Carter, turned and stuck at her, she twisted and dove through the air, clawing at the face until she felt something gooey stuck to her claws. The Snake let out a hiss as it lost sigh on one side, that was all Callie needed, she quickly morphed back to human form, so did Carter, she stared at the now bloody face of her opponent, letting the eye closing spell lift. There were gasps as people took in the bloodied face, wondering what had happened while their eyes had been closed, all they had heard was a hiss of a snake and the phoenix song.

"What was it you said about never turning your back on your family. You're just a little liar that will be the end of these people. They will follow you down one road and never return. You are nothing but a stupid little girl who meddled in something more important than she was. Just because he chose you as the greatest, just because he trained you—"

Carter was cut off as Callie yelled back at him

"You think I wanted all that!? You think I wanted to be his prodigy?! I would give that all up if it meant keeping my family safe!"

Carter laughed again,

"Keep your family safe! Yeah right! What are you doing right now? You would hurt anyone in this 'family' if it meant you getting what you wanted! Look at what you're doing to me! You are hurting your family."

Callie just stared at him with cold unblinking eyes,

"You were never part of this family."

Carter growled and rushed forward, he grabbed her around the waist and threw her into the wall, she felt her ribs crack but jumped back up, swishing her wand in a complicated motion, slowly walking forward as she continued the spell, she heard two sharp intakes of breath and new two had realized the spell she was about to use, she finished waving her wand when she was three feet from Carter, who looked at her confusedly. Then he let out a shriek of pain, his face draining of color as his heart stopped pumping blood and started pumping basilisk venom through his veins, the poison burning him from the inside out. He fell to his knees, clutching his chest; his rolling going wide and then rolling back into his head as the venom took over, melting his brain and organs into mush. He twitched on the ground for a second and then stopped, never to move again.

Callie stood over his body, breathing deeply, he was gone, her family was safe, well almost all of her family. She ran over to Selena, who lay in a crumpled heap on the floor, her eyes squeezed shut against the sight of Carter dying, pain etched in the lines of her face.

"Selena? Selena, come on, where does in hurt?"

Selena looked at her with a small smile,

"Every where."

Callie smiled back and started waving her wand over the broken body, watching the bones reconstruct, the skin being pushed back out where it had caved in. She watched the ribs start o rise expand and then go back, a sign of breathing. She watched the blood stop pouring out of a head wound and watched as the leg righted itself after being twisted in an odd position. Selena took a deep breath and winced slightly, the pain wasn't all gone yet.

"Thanks."

Callie nodded,

"No problem."

She then turned her wand on her own chest and felt her ribs melt back together. She helped her friend up and walked her over to Ben, who slung her onto his shoulder and took her back to their rooms, chatting amiably with her the whole way, as if nothing had happened.

Eric walked over and gave Callie a one armed hug, telling her to work on her reaction times as if this had all been a practice, Callie just smiled and accepted is hug, deciding one moment of weakness wouldn't kill her. She felt the students flood in around her and the body of her deceased enemy. She scanned the crowd for a face though, and when she found it she pushed her way through the admirers to the nervous girl standing in the corner, everyone seemed to have forgotten Alexa's role in this fight. Alexa looked at Callie nervously, cradling her arms to her body, Callie knew the pain wouldn't have ebbed quite yet. Alexa looked back at the girl and away quickly, waiting for her punishment, but something happened that she hadn't expected, Callie threw her arms around the newest girl and gave her a hug, not a light hug but not a bear hug, a gentle reassuring hug. Alexa smiled and almost collapsed in relief and exhaustion. Callie called Keilly and Alyssa over, the girls help Alexa back to the stairs, and then each took turns magicking her up them. Callie watched Dakota vanish the body of Carter, and she watched as a black snake slithered through the shadows and disappeared out the door, hissing quietly to itself. Callie felt something soft brush against her leg and picked up Mimi. She cradled the black cat close to her chest, feeling the steady heartbeat through the ribs, finding the rhythm reassuring. Mimi clawed her way up onto her shoulders and draped herself around Callie's neck, resting her head next to Callie's ear.

"I have a job for you Mimi."

She heard and felt the cat purr in anticipation,

"Demon seems to have decided that it would be a good idea to alert voldemort of our current station. I think it would be best if we, delayed that message."

Mimi purred again and jumped off Callie's shoulders, rubbed against her owner's leg and then took off out the door, disappearing into the night. Callie heard someone come up behind her and turned to look into the sparkling blue eyes of the headmaster.

"I apologize sir, for the most recent display, I'll try to make sure it doesn't happen again."

Dumbledore nodded and went to say something but was cut off as three first years ran up to them, all looking at Callie with admiring expressions.

"What happened when we had our eyes closed?"

"Was there a phoenix in here?"

"Was I the only one to hear a snake??"

Callie just gave Dumbledore an annoyed looked and turned to the kids,

"We both turned into our animagus forms when your eyes were closed, they had to be closed because Carter's form is a basilisk, mine is a phoenix, now got eat dinner."

The three 1 years scurried away into the great hall. Dumbledore turned back to Callie,

"About your form, you said it was a phoenix right? No one has ever been able to transform into a phoenix, or a basilisk for that matter, how did you accomplish such a feat?"

Callie just shrugged her shoulders,

"When I transform I just imagine the feathers and the song plays in my head, then I open my eyes and I'm a phoenix, I never actually preformed the spell for the transfiguration, like most animagus do. Do you mind if I leave sir, I have a family to attend to."

Dumbledore just nodded, knowing she would go if she wanted to go, no matter what he said.

H watched as the girl took off up the stair, her hair flowing out behind her, still a vision of beauty, even after a fight.


	7. Chapter 7

Callie squared her shoulders and walked into the common room, for once it was dead silent, everyone sat in a chair, all staring at each other, Selena was the only one to not join the group. She sat in the window seat, a shadow covering her face. Her forehead was pressed against the cold window and her breath made little fog circles on the clear glass. A light rain had started to fall and Callie's mind jumped to Mimi, she had never liked the rain, but she quickly refocused her attention on the girl in front of her. She walked over and pushed Selena's newly mended legs out of the way gently, knowing the healing process would take the night to complete. She settled herself onto the cushioned seat and looked out the window, her eyes focusing on one raindrop and following its course to the ground where she watched them make little splashes. Selena's shoulder shook slightly and Callie new she was crying, and for once she could understand why. Losing family or being betrayed by someone you trusted was one of the worst things that could happen, it was Callie's greatest fear. It was her reason for distancing herself from humanity, for severing all ties. She continued to stare out the window, her eyes not really focusing but watching memories on the rain splattered windows. A small bundle with a deformed creature inside, yelling at her that she was weak and worthless, a rat faced man trying to lock her in her room after she had cursed him, a black mark being burned onto her arm for her fourth birthday, a man with long blonde hair chasing her through long hallways, throwing curses out at her. She watched as a young girl with long wavy brown hair cried in the corner of a dark room, the lights turned off and the windows closed, she watched as the rat faced man opened the door to get her, watched as the young girl leapt at him and punched him, grabbing his wand and taking off. She watched as the girl ran through the dark hallways, watched as she hid in the shadows, holding her breath as hooded men walked by, watched as the strange deformed man turned in his chair and looked directly at her as she crossed to the door, she watched as a red jet shot towards her, watched as she dodged and took off out the door.

Callie shook her head and refocused on Selena, shaking her childhood memories from her mind. Tears were rolling silently down her friends face, he turned, seeing the room was empty, it was completely black out now; no lights marred the smooth black ground.

She reached out and put her arms around selena, holding the shaking body. Selena turned so that she could rest her head on Callie's shoulder, her tears running off her cheek and onto the black tee-shirt, Callie had used muggle concealer to hide the black tattoo.

Callie smoothed Selena's hair down, it had gotten very frizzy during her fall. She whipped the tears off her friend's cheek and helped the injured girl sit up. She stared at the slightly red face, their eyes locking, Selena tried to smile but it came out as a grimace, Callie just gave a small smile, her eyes pleading forgiveness.

"I don't blame you Callie, you did what you had to do. Even though he was a total ass though, I still love him."

Selena was locking at Callie hesitantly, as if this revelation might make her the next 'carter' of the group. Callie just nodded in understanding, even though she had never and probably would never understand the bond between two people who love each other. She got up and held her arms out, Selena groaned as she stood and took a sharp intake as Callie swung her up into her arms, carrying her broken friend up the stairs to the dormitory.

When they entered all the girls were already asleep, their breathing even and their eyelids void of motion. Callie helped Selena change and helped her to bed, then went back and changed into baggy grey sweats and a white tank top to sleep in. She rolled under the covers and hugged them up to her chin; the castle didn't have very good insulation. As her eyes started to close, she could hear Selena's muffled sobs, their shaking rhythm sending her into a troubled sleep.

Hey, Sorry this chapter is so short, I just couldn't figure out how to tie it into something else. Hope you guys are enjoying it, it's the first story I've ever written, Tell me if I make mistakes, PLEASE! I'm going to post my character lists and info just so it is a little clearer who/what everyone is like. I only made them for the new characters; I hope you know all of JKR's well enough! Thanks for reading

~Swimmerchick2


	8. Chapter 8

Weeks passed slowly, dragging by in Callie's mind, lesson after lesson, stupid kid after stupid kid, incompetent male after incompetent male. She spent her days teaching, more like terrorizing, the students. She was surprised when the older girl with bushy brown hair came over to her after class, Hermione, or something. Callie could see her two friends, the stupid gits, waiting for her at the door, glaring in Callie's direction.

"Er, Callie?"

Callie turned her cold eyes onto the girl and saw her resolve crumble slightly just by looking at the hard face.

"Yes?"

Hermione seemed to brace herself, her eyes still slightly fearful.

"I was wondering when we were going to do hand to hand combat again."

Callie gave a short sharp laugh, shaking her head slightly; they hadn't done hand-to-hand combat since that fateful day when Hermione had broken a bone, or two…

"I didn't think you would want to repeat that lesson, but I have no problem in re-teaching it, obviously the first time didn't make it into your head."

Hermione turned red in the cheeks and looked directly at the spot between Callie's eyes. Callie knew she was trying to make it look like she hadn't broken eye contact but this trick had been used on her so many times that she could tell immediately when someone wasn't looking her in the eyes.

"Well, actually, I was just hoping to get better."

Callie looked directly into the warm brown eyes, searching for that small indication of want, the small desire to inflict pain, but she saw none and shook her head slightly, almost disappointed someone as talented as the witch in front of her could never join the group.

"You'll never fully get it, you could study it for the rest of your life, 15 hours a day 7 days a week, you could give up everything, even your current interest and yet after 40 or 50 years, you still wouldn't have gotten any better really. Sure your instincts would be better, but anyone of us could still crush you in a second."

Hermione looked highly affronted, her cheeks turning a deeper red.

"I'm a quick learner, I could get it, and I want to, I can learn it I swear."

Callie shook her head and turned, nodded to Eric, who came over, and turned back to Hermione.

"It's not that you aren't willing enough, I'm sure you do really want to master this, but you seem to be missing a very important aspect, one required to master this craft."

Hermione just looked at her curiously, her eyes full of interest.

"Blood want. You need to want to see your opponent in pain, need to want to see the thick red liquid gush out of parts of their body. You need to hate them immediately when the situation demands it. You need to only think of inflicting pain, and nothing else."

Eric nodded slightly, his eyes getting slightly dark as he realized what was coming, a smile breaking out on his face.

"No one can do that! No one can completely forget everything in order to save themselves, it is completely selfish to do that. As for blood lust or whatever you said, that is sickening! How could anyone want that, I bet you wouldn't turn on your 'family' even if the situation demanded it, you wouldn't hurt them."

Hermione sounded disgusted. She was looking between Eric and Callie, her eyes wide with panic.

"I would turn on anyone Hermione, don't forget that. But I'll show you what you need to be good at this, ready Eric?"

Eric gave a loud laugh and slid into stance, winking cheekily at Callie who rolled her eyes and slid into stance as well. Hermione took a step back as she watch the two lethal teens stare each other down. Eric was the first to lung, throwing himself at Callie, who stepped aside quickly, swinging out with her hand, Eric hissed slightly as her nails racked over and into his skin, five long bloody scratches left on his tan skin. Hermione gasped and Ron and Harry moved closer, watching with wary eyes.

Callie twisted into a back flip, flinging herself into the air where her foot caught Eric chin, smashing his jaw out of place. Eric managed another laugh and rolled to the side, catching Callie with his leg and sending her to the floor. Callie caught herself and pushed her self to her feet, her hip oddly inverted. She laughed as she wiped blood out of her eyes and lunged forward so quick, Eric barley had time to breath before she was on top of him, clawing, punching, and kicking with amazing speed and skill, drawing blood from every part of him she could reach. Hermione gasped and ran forward, ready to pull Callie off, but she was thrown back as Harry's shield caught her before she reached the two fighters. Eric yelled in pain as Callie bent his arm out of place, smiling as she felt his shoulder snap out of place. Hermione watched as Callie got off the fallen boy who was still trying to stand and whirled around, her foot connected with the side of his head and Eric fell, not moving. Hermione yelled and ran forward, pulling out her wand and waving it over the motionless form, Harry noticed the boy's chest was barely moving. He also ran forward but kept his eyes on Callie, watching as she wiped the blood off her hands and walked forward. He ran protectively to Hermione, Ron was already there, placing himself between the two girls. Callie rolled Eric onto his back with her foot, causing him to yell in pain. She bent down and held his head up, forcing him to look at her.

"Surrender?"

Eric looked torn but nodded anyway, slight annoyance crossing his marred face.

"Good, now, lets see."

Callie pulled out her wand and started whirling and waving it over the broken boy, Harry watched as gashes stitched themselves back together, broken bones pushed themselves back under the skin and latched on to the tendons. Harry saw his ribs push out, away from his lungs and watched as his chest started to rise and fall evenly.

"God Callie, that's about the 20th time you've punctured my lungs. Nice hit though."

Hermione looked at the two incredulously, her eyes got even bigger as Eric got up and wrapped and arm around the blank faced girl. She watched as Callie turned cold eyes onto her and shivered slightly, they still seemed dark and wanting, almost as if she wished she could have gone farther, maybe even killed Eric. Hermione looked at the strong boy and shuddered, she'd probably break her hand if she tried to punch him and Callie had ripped him to shreds. She watched as Callie healed herself, watching as the hip shifted and cracked, poked out awkwardly, and then settled into place, Callie didn't break face, the whole time looking like a rough stone wall, dried blood caked to her face.

"That is why you wouldn't be able to make it, you tried to heal him, you wouldn't just let him suffer, you can't master anything if you have a stupid heart getting in the way."

Callie walked out of the room, leaving Eric to smile after her and Harry and Ron frozen on the spot. Hermione huffed and turned to Eric who shook his head, laughed, and ran after the breath-taking girl.

The next morning Callie woke suddenly, grabbing her wand from inside her shirt and jumping up quickly, Selena froze coming out of the bathroom, her eyes locked on Callie. Callie relaxed slightly and put her wand away, gazing at the girl that had unwisely woken her up.

"How are you?"

Selena just nodded and headed back into the bathroom after grabbing her pale blue, flower printed, silk bathrobe. Callie grabbed her red one, the silky fabric sliding in her fingers. Hers had a dragon on the back, encircling a shiny black jewel. She followed Selena into the bathroom and quickly hopped in her shower, Selena's was already running with sticky steam pouring out the sides. Callie got in and turned the shower all the way cold, not even gasping as the icy jets hit her from all sides. She stood there silently, feeling the freezing water run over her body, just enjoying the icy feeling. She heard a slight intake of breath in the shower next to hers and became aware of the uneven breathing.

"Selena? He isn't worth it."

She heard Selena gasp slightly, the steam stopped pouring out of her shower, she had turned the water all the way cold too. It was their way of releasing mental or motional stress. They would channel all their thoughts into he icy jets, and when their bodies went into shock, they would let the bad feelings flow out of them, it took sometime usually, mostly ending up with one of the two finding the other convulsing on the floor with pneumonia. Callie turned her shower all the way hot and hissed as the water pounded against her skin, burning it with its hot whip. She leaned her face up into the jet and let the burning liquid cover her, making her skin sting with the burning feeling. She looked at her red arms and skin, the scars that covered her stomach and sides clearly visible, their white standing out horribly against her red skin. She traced the longest with her finger tips, watching as where she presses turned whiter as she pushed the little blood out of it, then as it regained slight color as the blood rushed back in. She turned her shower back to cold and let the freezing water cool her burning body, sighing s the last stinging spot was soothed. She looked at her left arm, something she tried not to do, it was still burning, the tattoo jet black.

"Selena, it's time to go, we have an appointment with some death eaters. They turned off their showers at the same time; both dried themselves off and put on the bathrobes. Callie walked to the steamed up mirror and wiped her fingers over the fogged surface, leaving five clear lines. She threw her hair up into a messy bun while Selena combed her into a sleek ponytail. Not one hair out of place. Bangs hung over one of her eyes and she grabbed a clip, pining them to her face so they still swooped, but not into her eyes, she would need her vision.

"What's your pick?"

Selena looked at Callie's reflection in the mirror,

"Callie, we aren't seriously bringing them, they wouldn't last two minutes."

Callie just walked out of the room,

"What's your pick Selena?"

Selena rolled her eyes and followed, Keilly, Alexa, and Alyssa had already left, their beds left unmade.

"Granger, Greengrass, Zabini, and the big Weasley, Hon or something."

Callie nodded and slipped on some tight dark denim skinnies. She grabbed a white tank top and a small black sweatshirt that hung off her shoulders in a wide circle neckline. Selena put on some black skinnies with a red tee shirt that didn't reach the low pant line. She grabbed a small white hoody and but on boots. Callie opted for pointed black flats. They both walked down to the common room, next to each other. The others were already there, waiting. Eric wore baggy black jeans and a loose white tee, his huge biceps fully exposed under the tight sleeves. Keilly wore white leggings with a dark green long tank over it, a white hoody around her waist. Alexa wore black jean shorts with a long sleeve grey shirt that wrapped around her stomach tightly, accentuating a very flat stomach, like selena's it didn't reach her pant line. Alyssa wore a short black skirt with blue sneakers and a blue teeshirt. Ben wore a tight white tanktop and dark blue jeans while Dakota was in black jeans and a green tee shirt. They all walked down the hall together, all stretching as they went. Dakota twirled his wand in his fingers and Alexa muttered spells under her breath. Selena smiled at Callie who smiled back and walked into their classroom, everyone was already there.

"We're going on a fieldtrip."

The mouths in the room dropped as they looked at the group, never had they seen Callie in anything but sweats, same for most of the others.

"Only a couple of you will be coming, so Greengrass, Zabini, Weasley, the older one, and Granger. Then lets have Longbottom, Lovegood, and the little weasley."

Callie watched each step forward, mostly looking nervous. She watched as the boy with glasses and raven hair looked upset, watching his friends leave without him.

"Callie, don't you think we should take the potter kid too?"

Callie turned to Dakota who just shrugged and nodded.

"Fine, Potter come on then, Weasley your staying behind."

Both Ron and Ginny went to protest,

"Not you Ron, the little one."

Ron shut his mouth and looked relieved, obviously he didn't want his baby sister to come.

"Sorry Weasley, I was rooting for you."

Ginny looked furious and glared at harry who cowered slightly and looked at Callie instead of the enraged red head.

"Okay, lets go."


	9. Chapter 9

Chap 9:

Hey guys, still need ideas!

Callie walked out of the double doors, the stunned group following her silently. Dakota came up to her side and leaned down towards her ear,

"Are you sure we should bring them? Callie, they aren't ready."

Callie shrugged indifferently; it made no difference to her if she came back with 7 instead of 8. Dakota looked at her in astonishment, Callie was as cold and yielding as an iceberg. Her eyes showed no emotion at all, flat and empty, he backed away quickly before his head was knocked off his shoulders. Callie kept walking while Selena turned to the group.

"We will be going to a small town in Greece, there is to be a raid this evening that we think should be stopped. You will be there to OBSERVE and observe only, no participation will be necessary. If we feel one of you could be useful, which isn't likely, then we will call you. Do not get in our way or you will be shot down like the enemy, understand? Any questions?"

Hermione raised her hand tentatively,

"Yes Granger?"

Hermione swallowed slightly and began,

"I really don't think this is such a good idea, Callie said herself we were incapable, you would risk putting our lives in danger so that we could merely watch, it would be different if our help was needed but ricking lives for mere educational reasons seems highly unethical to me. I think it would be better to go back and learn more before we try to do this."

Callie stopped walking and turned, her eyes flashing, they almost seemed red in Harry's eyes.

"Are you telling me, Granger," Callie spat the name with disgust that made Hermione step back,

"Are you telling me that you would risk the lives of innocents because you don't think this falls under the curriculum? You would let innocent woman be raped, brave men slaughtered, and children taken into servitude because you don't think you have read enough on this 'subject' yet? If that is you opinion then you may leave, send the young weasley over, she would at least try to save those who need it instead of her own neck."

Callie turned and walked away, her group following her, Hermione was near tears and rushed to keep up, silently noting that she should start keeping her thoughts to herself.

They reached the great doors a couple silent minutes later, Harry was talking about tactics with Ron and Hermione when Callie turned and set her ice eyes on him, it was disconcerting to se such a warm brown look frozen.

"What part of 'you will not participate' did you not understand potter, there is no need for your tactics, which would not work, you are not fighting, and even if you were, you wouldn't last a second, He doesn't send his little followers for this, these are highly trained men who neither care that you are children, or that you aren't fighting them, they kill what they see and if you happen to be in their line of vision, you might as well slit your wrists yourself, when they target you, you are merely a walking dead man,"

Selena nodded slightly, smiling in anticipation, it was almost sickening how much they enjoyed fighting, how they gloried in bloodshed.

"You will split into groups, you all have a defensive hiding spot, you will all stay in that spot until we come get you, you are not to move, breathing is probably a bad idea too."

Selena laughed and Eric smiled, Dakota rolled his eyes and looked at Callie with slight disagreement on his face.

"Everyone clear, you will NOT move, right lets go, Potter, you're going with Eric, Weasley you're with Alexa, Alyssa you take Zabini, Longbottom you go with Dakota, Ben would you mind taking lovegood, greengrass you're with keilly, Granger, you can come with me."

Hermione nodded and walked forward, trying to hide her fear, Callie easily grabbed her arm and Hermione prepared herself for a bruise, but was shocked as the girl held her forearm gently, only feeling a slight tug when they apperated away, right out of Hogwarts, but that is impossible…..

Callie looked around her, they had obviously missed the first round, bodies lay in the rubble, blood stained the cobbled ground. She let go of Hermione who gasped as she took in the scene. The others were looking around; it was silent, incredibly silent.

Suddenly a loud wail, a baby, pierced the eerie calm, almost sending shivers down Callie's spine, almost. Jets of magic shot out of everywhere, all aimed for Callie and her group of fighters.

"Keilly, Alexa! Get them to their spots, Hurry!"

Callie whipped out her wand and started whirling it in multiple directions; she was rewarded as five men fell from rooftops and balconies, hitting the ground with a thud. Eric was all ready dueling with a large man in a black cloak, a death eater makes set in place on his face. Selena was kicking a punching a lethal woman with all her skill, but the fight seemed almost even. Dakota was covering the retreating figures of the Hogwarts students, keilly and Alexa knocking any opposition out of their path, there was a yell as Dakota was thrown backwards, three towering figures walking out of a dark alleyway and following the group which was now running, all orderly fashion forgotten. Callie watched as the three men melted into the shadows, quickly gaining on the retreating group. She took off sprinting, sending a quick 'ennervate' at Dakota who jumped up immediately and joined Alyssa who was battling five at once. Callie streaked after the three men and took a running jump, pouncing on one as he went to point his wand at Greengrass. Keilly and Alexa quickly split, one back left corner, one right.

Harry went to take out his wand but Alexa yelled at him to put it away. Hermione watched in horror as the large man threw Callie off his back and punched her in the mouth, but his punch didn't look like hers, it wasn't fast and precise, obviously they weren't experts at hand to hand combat. Callie pulled out her wand and sent him flying turning to the other two who merely stepped over their dead comrades body and pointed their wands at her. It was like matching a movie in slow motion, Two hissing green jets shot out of the men's' wands, heading straight for Callie's chest, she seemed to lean back slowly, a blue shield sending the spells rebounding towards their creators. Callie swished her wand and one fell to the ground with a yell, it seemed his legs had given up on him, only then did Hermione notice the dark red blood oozing though his robes, Callie had slashed his legs in half, the long way.

Callie quickly finished the last one and turned to the group, blood dripping around her teeth and out her mouth, she spit and nodded her head, Keilly and Alexa immediately started running forward, scouting for other fighters to kill. Callie turned to the group who looked back at her, some with amazement, some with fear, others mild disgust. She nodded towards Hermione and Blaise who stepped forward readily.

"I want you two to watch left and right flanks, they will come from the sides to try and divide, all you have to do is try and fend them off for two seconds until I can get there, Lovegood and longbottom, I want you in front and back."

Neville looked ready to faint, he fumbled with his wand and walked slowly towards the front while Luna skipped, actually skipped, to the back. Callie leaned over to Neville as he walked by,

"I know you can do this, just remember what you're fighting for."

Neville nodded and his hand seemed to shake less, he took the front and started leading the cautious group forward, Daphne gasped slightly as a red spell hit her in the side, she turned to Blaise, her eyes wide in shock before she crumpled to the ground.

Blaise looked ready to run over to her but Callie stopped him with a warning about breaking flank. She walked over to the fallen girl and quickly waved her wand, Daphne groaned but sat up, looking around slightly stunned. Callie nodded for her to stand and watched as the girl got shakily to her feet, wobbling on her unready legs. Callie turned quickly and lashed out with her wand, a woman with long black hair fell to the ground, dead as could be.

"Okay, we're almost there, Neville on your left."

Callie spoke with an eerie calm as she watched the hooded figure approach the slightly rotund boy, a malicious smile on his face.

"Remember what you're fighting for Neville."

Neville nodded and faced the man, quickly swishing his wand in defense, blue shield engulfing him. The man laughed and sent spell after spell at the panicking boy, but Neville seemed to never break, he kept the shield up and only brought it down she the man faltered on a dead body, quickly bringing the man down with a shouted, STUPIFY.

Callie nodded and walked over, kicking the man onto his back and muttering a quick, 'Avada kedavra.'

Hermione gasped as the man stiffened and fell still as the spell hit him. He would never move again.

"Okay, that house right there, see the big round window, go up the steps and through the third door on the right—"

Callie stopped as she looked a the blank faces around her, a small crash put her on high alert and a second later Eric came crashing through a pile of rubble, a small gang of haggard looking people following him. A baby boy with blond hair and big blue eyes stared at Callie, tears rolling down his cheeks and he cried for his mother.

"Refugees, brought them here for safety, glad you got here too."

Eric smiled and it looked oddly out of place in the scene, his features relaxed as the city crumbled around him.

"Okay well, lets go, they're coming."

Callie ran into the house and everyone followed her, she ran up three flights of spiraling stairs with ease and opened a black door to reveal a spacious room. A large circular window occupied most of the right wall, it looked down on the small courtyard they had just been in. The refugees collapsed to the ground and started sobbing, looking through the group for their lost loved ones. Callie walked over to the window and pushed one of the colored pains out of the way, crawling through the small space onto a tiny ledge. Eric winked at the group and followed, smiling still, even as he looked down on the scene before him. Callie and Eric crouched as they heard voices, blending in perfectly with the still statues next to them. Hermione watched as they watched the scene bellow, a young girl and boy ran into the clearing and stopped, huddling close to each other and crying. Ten cloaked figures walked in coolly after them. Callie and Eric tensed slightly as the group encircled the kids who cried harder.

One of the figures stepped closer, walking stiffly towards the kids, a chilling voice seeping out of the hood,

"Come o now, no need to cry, we won't hurt you, all you have to do is come with us, your mummy and daddy are waiting for you at our house, why don't you just come with us and you can see them?"

The boy looked up, defiance clearly written on his face as he stared at the hooded woman, he clutched the little girl to his chest and stuck his tongue out and the woman who shrieked in rage and slapped him, sending him to the ground in a heap, his last ounce of defiance gone. The little girl screamed and crawled over to him, shaking his shoulders and praying in quick greek.

Callie and Eric both leaned out, falling from the ledge gracefully to land on the ground on either side of the hooded woman,

"It isn't very nice to hit children,"

Callie smiled at Eric's words and sent a crippling punch into the woman's face, sending he to the ground quickly. The other figures started in quickly, all wands pointed at Callie and Eric, both fighters drew their wands and smiled a deceiving smile. Chaos broke out as the two fighters started sending the hooded figures to Hades, all the while protecting the cowering kids behind them, a small shrill scream tore Callie's attention from her duel, the young girl was backing away slowly, trying to drag the boy with her as the hooded woman closed in, she apparently had recovered from the punch. Callie quickly finished the man she had been fighting and tore across the courtyard to the little girl's side, pointing her wand at the woman,

"What did we tell you about hurting children? It is very rude, and her mother won't be happy."

The hooded woman smiled and ripped her hood back, Callie immediately stiffened as she looked into the cold laughing eyes, they sat in a pale sunken face, gleaming out like little black gems.

"How have you been Calliope? Wasting your talents saving children, what a shame, although I never saw much in you anyway, oh well."

Bellatrix Lestrange shot a green jet towards Callie who easily dodged, sending her own jinx back. Bellatrix laughed and Callie felt her blood boil, people didn't laugh at her and get away with it. She threw herself at the woman who shrieked with laughter again, toppling to the ground, and wrestling. Callie smiled as she felt bone break under her crushing blows, Bellatrix really should have thought about the body difference when she came after Callie, where Bellatrix was thin and frail, Callie had never tiring muscle, were Bellatrix was wasting away into nothingness, Callie was strong and present. Where bellatrix was cold and quick, Callie was colder and quicker. Where Bellatrix was losing, Callie was winning. Callie felt the woman's face cave in under her punches and smiled, only to be flipped over and have multiple punches thrown at her face and stomach, she easily flipped the frailer woman over and gave her calculated kick, feeling the ribs collapse. Bellatrix flew back into the wall, her comrades leaving their fight with Eric and grabbing her, apparating away.

Callie walked quickly to the girl and boy who cowered away. She pointed her wand at the young innocent face and watched as the blood disappeared and the eyes fluttered open. The boy sat up and looked around him, eyes wide with fear. His large blue eyes locking on her large brown ones. His shoulders tensed and then relaxed, the little girl threw her arms around him and cried onto his shoulder. It was only up this close that Callie saw the resemblance of the two, both had striking blue eyes, although where the boys hair was a light, sunny blonde, hers was a warm brown with light highlights, a sign of an outdoor childhood. Both looked very young, the boy about 6 the girl maybe four, possibly three. Both were looking around them and only when the tears started leaking faster out of their eyes did Callie notice the amount of death and pain they must be looking at. Reaching out slowly she wrapped her arms around them and picked them up. Feeling them cling to her neck and hide their faces in her shirt as she walked them over to the house, only the little boy looking up once, over her shoulder, his eyes fixed on the hooded figure in shadows, the red eyes gleaming from the darkness, he quickly tucked his head back into Callie's neck.

Once up stairs Callie set the little boy and girl down, but neither let go of her and she gently picked them up again carrying them with her as she walked around the room and healed people, the boy and girl still looked frightened and tears ran down their faces every now and then. They watched in silence as Callie mended wounds and gashes, although her magic could put no healing charm on the broken hearts of the people before her. She finished her rounds and the people started to filter out, going to clear the rubble from their loved one's bodies, tear tracks burned into their faces, heart brake written in their emotions. Only when the last person had left did Callie turn to the group of Hogwarts students, they seemed to have been joined by the res of her fighters, Alyssa was anxiously healing Ben while Alexa kept pampering Dakota, Selena looked out the window moodily and Callie realized, had this fight happened a few weeks ago, Selena would be hugging and healing Carter right now with the rest, taking care of her loved ones like everyone else.

Callie walked over to Daphne and put her hand on the older girls shoulder,

"Feeling okay? You were hit with a curse that stops signals to the brain, had it not been stopped you would not have been able to realize when you needed to breath in and would suffocate without even knowing it. You seemed to get knocked out by the impact but you should be alright by now, if you feel any dizziness I can take care of that."

The others were astonished at how those kind words could be spoken with no emotion, no regret, no concern, and no care. Words that, had they come from anyone else, would have been infused with emotions, but coming from Callie, it was like she was commenting on the weather.

"Daphne smiled slightly and shook her head, her hand tightening on Blaise's as he looked ready to attack Callie,

"No thank you Callie, I'm fine, no harm done."

Blaise looked shocked, well, so did everyone else in the room, except the difference was, he couldn't contain it, and his anger boiled over the edge.

"'NO harm done!!! Are you _kidding?!_ She could have died all because you thought this was an important experience, all you showed us was death and destruction! What were we suppose to learn from that!"

Callie hugged the two children tighter and they shrunk away from the boy's anger, clinging to them reassuringly. Eric pulled out his wand, ready to stop Blaise from getting hurt but to his surprise Callie merely took a step forward,

"You learned what war is like, you learned that you can rely on nothing and no one. You learned that there is no hope, that death is unavoidable and that if humans were smart, we would accept that fact and go willingly. But guess what Zabini, I am not smart, I am stubborn, quick, and cruel. I will not hesitate to put one in danger if it means saving a thousand. I do not treasure one life above others besides my own. I am in this for me, I do everything for myself. This war is not about the fucking greater good! It is about our own selfish needs, our own desires for power, if you think any one side is better than the other than you are mistaken, there is no difference between us and those people we just fought, they see us the way we see them, neither of us is in the wrong, there is no fucking difference between your precious headmaster and Voldemort, both are leaders and both are in this for their own needs and desires. I brought you here so you could see what is happening to this world, how it is crumbling even when the walls of your stupid school hold fast, I brought you here to show you there is no hope, and there are no good guys."

Callie turned and stormed out of the room, the two children still in her arms, Eric turned to the group and nodded,

"She my be wrong, but there is one thing you have to understand about Callie, she isn't and has no desire to be the 'good guy' I know it sounds stupid but she was born that way, she has been surrounded with that for her whole life, don't try and change it, she doesn't mind being on the bad side."

Callie walked out of the room fuming, how could these people be so deceived that they believed there was any good in the world. She stormed up four flights of stairs and flung open a door to reveal a small circular room, one side all windows where the dark grey storm clouds could be seen. The only light came from flickering candles and Callie walked over to the window conjuring two fluffy blankets and wrapping them around the kids. The looked t her with teary eyes, both lamenting the loss of their loved ones.

"There is good in the world."

Callie turned to look at the little girl, the little girl who had probably just learned to talk, who scooted over to her and sat in her lap, curling up in the blanket.

"And how do you know that?"

The little girl smiled, her teeth a dazzling white,

"Because my brother is good, and I'm good, and my parents are good, and the sun is good, and the pretty wild flowers we pick in the summer are good. And so are cookies."

It was a very long sentence for the young girl and she looked quite exhausted after it, Callie just nodded, not willing to crush the dreams of these two young children just yet. She smiled lightly and looked out the window as rain pelted against it, the girl shuddered, and her brother crawled over to her as lightening struck, tears leaking out of their eyes, they buried their faces in her shirt and their blankets as the flashes shone through the window.

Callie hummed quietly and the little boy and girl watched her as she stared out the window, her voice sweet and musical. The watched as she opened her mouth and a slightly broken sentence came out the words just audible

"Be still love..don't cry…"

Callie looked down at them and saw their blue eyes glued o her face, too distracted to notice the lightening as it streaked across the sky, Callie smiled a them and started again,

"I have nothing I can give

But this chance that you may live

I pray we'll meet again

If He will deliver us."

The boy and girl seemed drawn to her voice as they watched her get up and followed, she scooped them up and walked to the window, staring at the raging storm,

"Deliver us

Hear our prayer

Deliver us

From despair

These years of slavery grow

too cruel to stand

Deliver us

There's a land you promised us

Deliver us

Out of bondage and

Deliver us to the promised land...

Lightening streaked across the grey sky and thunder rolled causing the boy and girl to jump and run behind her legs where they peaked up at her, calmed as she continued the slow song

Hush now, my baby

Be still, love, don't cry

Sleep as you're rocked by the stream

Sleep and remember my last lullaby

So I'll be with you when you dream

River, o river

Flow gently for me

Such precious cargo you bear

Do you know somewhere

he can live free?

River, deliver him there..."

The boy and girl looked up as she ended the song, her eyes gazing out over the broken town, sadness etched on her face. They watched as it hardened into rock like determination and almost stepped back at the hate they saw in her eyes. She turned slowly her eyes locked on the door, fearing the return of the cruel lady they grabbed at her and she quickly picked them up, balancing them each on one hip where they stared fearfully at the door. Eric stepped in, the others watched from the doorway as he walked over and ruffled the little boy's hair gently, winking at the girl. The girl smiled slightly and the boy smiled a roguish grin. Eric looked at Callie and sighed when he saw her closed off look, he leaned in and whispered in the girl's ear who turned to Callie,

"He says it's time to go."

Callie smiled at her, a sweet warm smile, looking out of place on her usually stone face. Harry smiled from the doorway, the smile made her a true vision, her eyes lighting up playfully as she tossed them into the air and caught them, her eyes for once warm and playfully, not cold and calculating.

"I think you should probably fly them back, I don't think side along apparating would be good for them.

Callie nodded and turned walking over to the forgotten blankets and started twisting and weaving them together, making a sling like pouch out of the two pieces of clothe. The boy and girl watched from Eric's feet as she toyed with the fabric. Then they happily hopped into the pouch as she instructed and looked at her eagerly, waiting for her to sing again. She winked and looked at Eric, nodding and her figure seemed to morph, changing and distorting until a brilliant fiery red bird hovered over the two. The children gasped and reached out with there hands, the boy trying to grasp the tail of the bird that hung tantalizingly over his head, just out of reach. They both looked at Eric when he spoke.

"You two are going to need to be very brave okay. We're going to play a game, we're going to play knights and princesses. You are the knight, and you are the princess, you are both riding away from the dragon on a fiery bird, but if you move too much, the dragon will know where you are and come find you, so, you're going to have to be really still and not move too much, you are also going to have to protect each other, do you think we can beat this dragon?"

Both the boy and girl nodded eagerly and put on brave faces. Clutching each other's hand.

"Okay then, lets get started."

Callie swopped lower and grabbed the pouch in her talons, a low melody coming from her as she soared our the window which Eric had opened and into the storm, the raging wind and harsh rain, along with the boom of thunder weren't quite loud enough to drowned out the beautiful phoenix song that wavered on the air. Eric turned back to the group and ordered them into pairs, each grabbing someone and apparating away.


	10. Chapter 10

Callie could hear the children playing in the pouch, every now and then she would hear the little boy say something about defeating a dragon and the little girl would call him her knight. Callie kept up the soft musical song she was singing distracting them from the storm. It only occurred to her then, after the little boy said something about wanting to be called king that she realized he didn't know their names. She pushed out slightly with her mind, testing their barriers, as expected, there were no walls to fight. She pushed into the little minds and watched the memories flood up, summer days, beach trips, bubble baths, flowers, a woman rocking them in a rocking chair during a harsh winter storm. A stubbed toe and scraped knee, a rip in a pair of shorts and a missing mitten, all the memories flashed over her eyes like running water over rocks. After a slight search she learned that the little girl was Vanessa and the little boy was micheal. She kept up her song as she crossed the England border line, only taking another 2 minutes to reach the gates of Hogwarts.

Setting the little bundle down she morphed back into her human form, opening the pouch and picking up the little boy and girl who looked around with a mixture of emotion. She started walking towards the castle and the gates swung up for her.

She felt something soft press against her wet cheek and looked to see that Vanessa had pressed her tiny hand against her face looking up at her with swirling blue eyes, like a clear ocean on a sunny day.

"Sing?"

Callie smiled a little and thought about a song, what would she sing to these two orphaned children who were too young to realize their fate?

"When you feel your hearts guarded

And you see the breaks starting

When the clouds are far departed

U'll be right here with me

When your life is going to fast,

off the train tracks

I can slow it down, oh

just when you think your bout to turn back

'Stead you might crash

I'll be your ground, oh

oh when you feel your hearts guarded

and you see the brakes started

and when the clouds above Departed

you'll be right here with me

and when your tears are dry from crying

and when the worlds turned silent

so when the clouds above Departed

you will be right here with me.

when your trapped and there's just no key

and you can't breathe

i breathe for you

the fire's got you down on both knees

and the walls are closing in but i will

break it through

and when you feel alone

im a be at home

whenevers comes and go

you know i got you

oh when you feel your hearts guarded

and when you see the brakes started

and when the clouds above Departed

you'll be right here with me

(you'll see the sun)

and when your tears are dry from crying, crying

and when the worlds turned silent, silent

so when the clouds above Departed

you will be right here with me.

I will be here right beside you

every step you take, yea

i will be your strength your shelter

shield you from the rain

oh when you feel your hearts guarded

and when you see the brakes started

and when the clouds above Departed

you'll be right here with me (right here)

and when your tears are dry from crying

and when the worlds turned silent

so when the clouds above Departed

you will be right here with me. "

Callie didn't stop singing the whole way to Dumbledore's office, Eric seemed to come from the shadows and follow behind them, just listening to the voice that rarely sang without prompt. Callie ignored him, and he didn't mind, it was enough to just be around her when her guard was down. Once at the gargoyle, she whispered a password and it moved aside.

Climbing the moving staircase, Callie turned and acknowledged Eric with a nod.

Callie didn't wait to be asked to enter, she merely strode into the room as if it was her own, not even taking notice to the fact she was covered in blood that had started to run as it got wet, her clothes looked rather ragged, a huge gash was just visible as her wet white tank top stuck to it, and most surprising of all, she had a kid on each hip.

Dumbledore apparently wasn't expecting this and his eyes widened in surprise when she sat down across from him. They seemed to have a staring contest but when Dumbledore pulled away he nodded in understanding, Callie stood up and walked out of the room, not even glancing back. Eric just stood there in amazement, god he loved that girl.

Callie walked back to her common room quickly, rushing to get the two kids into dry clothes. She walked past multiple students without even giving them a second glance.

She rushed up to her room and laid the little kids down on her bed, watching them with a contemplating look. She turned when Selena walked into the room and looked at the exhausted boy and girl, then at Callie's caring expression, then back at the two kids. Her eyes got wide and then narrow and she shook her head,

"No, No way in hell."

Callie widened her eyes and jutted her bottom lip out, a puppy dog face that would make voldemort melt into yielding mush,

"Callie, that look will not work on me, No way, we are NOT adopting! You can't even take care of yourself! I can't even keep a boyfriend! There is no way the can stay here."

Callie just nodded and scowled, smiling down at the kids again. She watched as they rubbed their eyes and dirt smeared across their faces. Callie turned back to Selena with a huge smile on her face,

"Please?"

Selena sighed and nodded, walking over and scooping up Vanessa while Callie grabbed Micheal.

"Okay you two, lets get cleaned up!"

Once in the bathroom Callie turned the huge bath on, filling it up with warm, clear water. She helped the two tired kids strip down and set thm in the cleansing water, watching as their eyes lit up with mischief. Micheal gently splashed his sister who splashed back, suddenly a full on war was going on, it was only when they got too close to the deep end that Callie grabbed their hands and brought them back, quickly cleaning off the dirt and grabbing two big, fluffy towels. She wrapped them up and passed Micheal to Selena who swung him around gently, smiling down at him. (A/N: I've decided Micheal isn't 7 his is 5)

Micheal laughed and smiled happily at the beautiful girl who tapped his nose with her pointer finger, smiling back. Vanessa looked up at Callie who looked back, staring into the blue depths. Then the little girl smiled and said what must now be her favorite word,

"Sing?"

Callie laughed and nodded,

"Yeah Yeah Yeah—"

Selena laughed and sang the next set

"Yeah yeah yeah

Yeah yeah yeah

Yeah yeah yeah"

Both girls started to walk out of the room, twirling and singing to the two little kids.

"I love you

But I gotta stay true

My morals got me on my knees

I'm begging please stop playing games

I don't know what this is

But you've got me good

Like you knew you would

I don't know what you do

But you do it well

I'm under your spell"

The grabbed a nightgown nd shrunk it to fit Vanessa while Selena transfigured a pair of Callie's sweats into a onesie for the little boy, it had snitched on it.

"You got me begging you for mercy

Why wont you release me?

You got me begging you for mercy

Why wont you release me?

I said release me

Now you think that I

Will be something on the side

But you've got to understand

That I need a man

Who can take my hand

Yes I do

I don't know what this is

But you've got me good

Like you knew you would

I don't know what you do

But you do it well

I'm under your spell

You've got me begging you for mercy

Why wont you release me?

You've got me begging you for mercy

Why wont you release me?

I said you'd better release yeah yeah yeah

I'm begging you for mercy

Just why won't you release me

I'm begging you for mercy

You got me begging

You got me begging

You got me begging

Mercy, why won't you release me

I'm begging you for mercy

Why won't you release me?"

The little boy and girl laughed, clapping their hands together, but their eyelids were starting to droop and Callie swung them down onto the bed. She pulled the black comforter up under their chins and watched as they immediately fell asleep, rolling closer together, the little boy wrapping his arm around his baby sister.

Callie and Selena walked downstairs to see the rest of the group waiting, all with smiles ont heir faces,

"What is this, you'll sing for the kids but not for us? I am personally offended, I don't know about you guys, but I think I'll have to cry myself to sleep tonight."

Callie mock glared a Eric who pretended to fall to the ground dead,

"Fine, what do you want to hear?"


	11. Chapter 11

Callie woke up early on the Friday morning. She slipped out of bed quietly and walked over to the window, looking both ways before she pushed a loose rock aside. A small piece of paper was crammed into the little hole, crinkled, and worn. Callie went to pick it up, hesitated, sighed, and pulled the worn parchment out. She unfolded it and smoothed out the creases, her eyes roaming over the smooth, neat letters.

Callie,

Already it is you're 4th birthday, and what a year you've had. Lucious is still recovering from your last prank, I must admit, you push his buttons like no other. This letter will probably not make sense to you until you are older, but I have a feeling I won't be around to give you advice then. You are capable of greatness Callie, do not listen to those who tell you otherwise. You will grow into a strong woman, and I have only on thing to ask of you, do not follow in his footsteps. You are not doomed to lead a life like his, you have a beautiful heart Callie, let people into it. You have experienced the heartbreak of a full-grown woman, the pain of a tortured man, the loss of a war victim, and the love of a pebble in someone's shoe. The mark on your arm does not define you, it guides you, The mark on your arm shows you what you are turning from, do not let it control your actions. Remember who you are, and that love tends to find a way. Good luck in this unfair world, I know you will make a difference in it.

Yours truly, forever

Narcissa B. Malfoy

A single tear ran down Callie's face and she wiped it away impatiently, gently folding the letter back up and sticking it in the niche. She turned from the window and walked into the bathroom, turning the shower in burning hot and stepping in, she didn't want to go to class today.

_________^^_________^^_________^^_________^^_________^^_________^^________^^_________

Dakota waited patiently in the room, his eyes closed, focused on ridding his mind of all thoughts. He found this rather difficult as his mind kept straying to a certain blonde. Giving up with a sigh he got up off the ground, rolling his shoulders and neck as he walked towards the door, just as he reached out to open it, the very object of his thoughts hurtled through it, trying to contain her laughter.

"Alexa?"

The girls eyes shot up to his and they widened, showing her surprise, she hadn't quite mastered hiding emotions yet.

"Oh, Dakota, I didn't know you were in here, I'll just…leave, yeah, leave. Okay, well, goodbye."

With that she turned to walk out the door, but, right as she opened it a screech was heard,

"ALLEEEXXXAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!"

Alexa quickly backed up and closed the door, Dakota raised and eyebrow as she pulled out her wand and started throwing locking spells at it, he half expected Voldemort himself to be on the other side trying to get in with all the effort she was putting into it.

"Umm, do I want to know?"

Alexa looked at him and dissolved into laughter again, falling to the floor in a heap of giggling blonde hair.

"Keilly…Ben…broom closet…"

Alexa had had to pause three times to catch her breath, a smile planted on her face.

Dakota raised an eyebrow and watched her, a small smile tugging t his lips. (A/N: I know on the character list I posted I said that Dakota liked Alyssa and Ben and Alexa were dating and that Eric would end up with Ginny weasley and I've decided I don't really like that, I think Harry and Ginny are a must have couple, so I'm making a few changes, sorry about the mix up!)

Alexa wasn't finished just yet though,

"And it was such a good opportunity, I just couldn't pass it up, see, they didn't really know I was there. You know how Keilly and Alyssa always prank me, it isn't fair that I never get to get them back, so I just cast a couple jinxes and laughed, Keilly is over-reacting."

Dakota laughed as something banged against the door, Alexa scurried back, looking slightly worried. With a loud bang the door burst open and Keilly stood in the doorway, covered in some slimy green stuff, Dakota almost gagged when the smell wafted his way, stink sap, from a Mimbulus mimbletonia.

"I am so gunna kill you!"

Alexa shrieked with laughter and ran out the opposite door, her long hair flowing out behind her, Dakota couldn't contain his laughter as Keilly actually growled and chased after the girl.

Dakota watched the door where they had just disappeared when the sound of shoes sliding on stone made him turn back to the door. Ben sprinted through the threshold and bent over, catching his breath.

"You're a little late man."

Ben glowered at Dakota, who realized the boy wasn't covered in stink sap, his train of thought was broken as there was a shout of laughter and Alexa charged back into the room, sprinted by Dakota and Ben, who was still bent double, clutching his heart, Keilly followed after her, no longer covered in the disgusting sap but still looking angry, she passed Dakota and went to run past Ben who tried to stop her by reaching an arm out, he merely succeeded in getting knocked over. Dakota almost fell to the ground laughing as the tired boy got knocked over by the enraged teenage girl.

"Mate, you just got mowed over by 119 pounds of raging teenage hormones, you're pathetic."

Ben glared up at his friend from the floor.

_________*******_________******____________*******____________***********

Callie walked down the corridor with moodily, her eyes focused on the end of the corridor, except she didn't really see it; she saw a very different seen. A beautiful blonde woman sitting at a piano, her fingers flying across the keys with amazing grace and speed. The woman's dark green dress contrasted with her blonde hair beautifully, her stormy grey eyes focused on her hands, watching as the moved over the white and black keys. A little girl sat on the bench beside her. Her medium black curls pulled back with a silver bow, a black dress with a green sash covering her lean body. She looked at the woman and smiled when the woman started humming, a familiar tune. Suddenly a strikingly handsome man was beside the woman, pulling her hands away from the piano. Callie watched the little girl with big brown eyes glare at the man as he yelled at his wife, watched as the girl seemed to shimmer and fade, a blackish aura surrounding her, she watched as the black cloud exploded, making the man fly away from the woman, she watched as the little girl ran to the blonde woman's side, tears rolling down both their faces. She watched as the blonde man got up slowly, blood leaking from his lip, watched as he advanced on the little girl, watched as he pointed his wand at her, watched his mouth form the words.

Callie was wrenched from her memory as someone slammed into her. Her body was still tingling slightly as her nervous system remembered the first time it came in contact with the cruciatus curse.

"Oh sorry, didn't see you there."

Callie looked up into the stormy grey eyes, eyes so familiar,

"Malfoy, watch where you're going."

The blonde boy rolled his eyes and jumped up, not bothering to offer his hand to the girl as she had already climbed to her feet.

"I'd watch where you were going if I were you Callie, you won't always win."

Callie smirked at him winding her fist back

"Wanna bet Malfoy?"

Draco didn't take a step back but stared at her fist with a slightly fearful expression,

"Not right now, sorry to disappoint Callie, but I have someplace to be."

It was then Callie felt the burning feeling in her arm, her left arm.

"Oh yes, can't let you be late for your death eater meetings, tardiness just isn't accepted in that society, I almost forgot."

Draco sneered at her, striding past her down the hall.

"Hey Malfoy, how's your mother?"

Draco whipped around and grabbed his wand, pointing it at Callie who didn't flinch or make a move to grab her own, in fact, se had left it in her room, there was no need for it in this school.

"Stay away from my mother. If you get so much as ten miles near her, I will personally kill you."

Callie laughed at his empty threat and stepped forward so that his wand was pressed against her chest,

"You wouldn't kill me Draco, you don't posses that kind of mercy."

Draco looked at her with an eyebrow raised,

"Interesting way of phrasing that sentence Callie, am I to take it death is a relief for you?"

Callie scoffed and pushed his wand down,

"More of a vacation. There are worse things then death, tell that to your master for me."

Draco turned and walked down the hall, Callie turned and headed back in the opposite direction, thinking about her childhood once more.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

Chapter 12:

Hey you guys, I know author notes at the beginning of chapters can be annoying and that people usually skip over them, so I don't blame you if you don't read this but, I was wondering what you thought of callie, where you think she is going in the story, what her emotions are like? Thank you for reading, this is my first fanfic, it's kinda fun…

Draco stepped out of the fireplace gracefully, brushing ash of his shoulders. His long legs carried him out of the elegant sitting room, not even bothering to look at it as he walked through the doors. His pace quickened as his arm gave another sharp burn, his legs moving down the hall faster. He stopped in front a set of wooden doors, taking a deep breath before throwing one open and striding into the room.

He took a seat at the almost full table, looking across the wood surface into the silver mask, dull green eyes looked back at him, Nott Sr.

"Ahhh, Mr. Malfoy, how splendid of you go join us."

Malfoy quickly schooled his expression, turning to the end of the table where the snakelike man sat, fingers steepled in front of him.

"I'm sorry My Lord, there was a slight complication at school."

Voldemort raised one eyebrow, urging him to continue.

"It seems on of Dumbledore's pet fighters realized my destination and decided to hold me up, not to worry, I took care of it and came straight here."

Draco looked into the red eyes and saw the slight glint, he quickly rushed to put up his barriers but it was too late, Voldemort pushed into his mind forcefully, causing him to take a quick breath.

An image popped into his mind, one he had lived only minutes ago. He watched again as the beautiful girl walked slowly down the corridor, looking straight ahead, but her eyes were slightly clouded, he watched as she whipped around to face him, watched as her left arm flexed and fisted, releasing the tense position after a minute. He watched their whole conversation in fast-forward, only sinking into the peaceful emptiness when Voldemort left his mind.

"Mr. Malfoy, it seemsss you have been keeping sssomething from uss."

Draco almost winced; Voldemort's voice had come out in a low hiss, promising pain if Draco didn't defend his case.

"Excuse me, My Lord, but I do not know what you are talking about."

Voldemort was standing suddenly, his eyes flashing in fury,

"You do not know what I am talking about? I am talking about the girl you so recently exchanged insults with, the girl who apparently has been living in your school for three months without my knowledge, the girl, who should be dead! A Ms. Calliope Riddle!"

Draco had never wished for the ground to swallow him up with such passion. A gasp was heard at the end of the table, next to Voldemort, Narcissa's mask had finally slipped, her face a mixture of horror, delight, relief, and fear.

"Ahh, does this news excite you Narcisssa? Are you happy the stupid girl survived? If I remember correctly, I sent you after her to kill her!"

Narcissa didn't back down, closing off her face once again, Voldemort pulled out his wand and Draco nearly yelled when his mother fell to the floor, screaming in pain. Voldemort looked down at her in glee, his eyes flashing crimson.

"Narcissa, I will let this mistake slide, this once, but if you ever disappoint me again, I will kill you in the most painful way possible."

Narcissa pulled herself up into her chair, her breathing ragged, Lucious' cold eyes glared at her from under his mask, promising further pain later.

"Draco,"

Draco felt a shiver run down his spine as every eye once again turned to him,

"You told me she seemed to know your destination, please enlighten me on how this is possible."

Draco cringed at the Dark Lord's fake polite tones, knowing someone else would join his mother on the floor tonight.

"She is a death eater sir, or so they have told me, the dark mark is on her arm."

Voldemort hissed slightly, a sign of pure ire.

"And have you seen this mark?"

Draco shook his head, quickly jumping to defend his assumption,

"It was the mudblood, Granger, she saw it when she and Callie fought, but they said something about it being different, apparently it has three scars on it."

Voldemort twirled his wand in his fingers, still looking at Draco,

"And why, where the mudblood and the girl fighting?"

Draco swallowed, this would be the part the Dark Lord would like the least,

"She is…training us, sir."

Voldemort smirked at Draco, and then the boy fell to the ground, screaming in pain as white hot pokers were jammed into his body, as bamboo splinters were shoved under his nails, as claws scraped at his body, as hell itself let loose all its fury on him.

And then it stopped after what seemed and eternity; Draco lay still for a moment, feeling his mind recede into easy darkness before it was forcefully wrenched back to the present.

"And you, Draco, found it fit to keep from me the fact that one of the most wanted wizards of all time is at your school playing teacher?"

Draco gulped; never had the Dark Lord honored another being with such a high title as his own.

"Not fit My Lord, no, I did not know of her importance, I thought she was merely another silly girl who had read about a couple spells and decided that put her above all others, she is nothing special I assure you, she was taught by a squib as far as I can tell."

Draco heard his father tut and his mother sigh in agony, but he failed to see his mistake.

"A squib, Mr. Malfoy, well then you will be happy to know, I taught Calliope how to wield a wand."

Draco felt like fainting, or dying, whichever came first.

"I am sorry Master, I did not mean it, had I known your role in her...education… I would have not insulted you so, what I said about her talents was a lie, you taught her well."

Draco sighed in defeat as the wand pointed itself at him again, surrendering to a night of torture.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

Draco sighed as he finally sat down, his limbs felt like they had been ripped from his body and then glued haphazardly back into place. He felt like he had sat in fire and like he had been incased in solid ice, he felt, terrible. He didn't have the strength to jump when the door opened and nearly screamed in relief when his mother rushed to his side.

"Draco? Are you okay? What were you doing keeping that from him!?"

Draco just shrugged and sighed, happy for his mother's company

"I didn't know she was important, oh by the way, she wanted me to say hi to you from her, do you knew her mom?"

Narcissa's eyes had clouded slightly, a sign she wasn't seeing the room she was in but a memory, one she had long forgotten,

"I use to know her, now she is nothing more then a dream."

Draco looked at his mother carefully, watching as a dark shadow fell across her face as hr sill clouded eyes widened in fear and recognition.

"Draco, what is she like?"

Draco gaped at his mother, his eyes taking in her desperate expression and sighed, taking a deep breath to answer the long question:

"She's beautiful, smart, quick, witty, tough, unresponsive, annoying, sarcastic, sadistic, manipulative, cold hearted, and everything someone could ever want."

Narcissa smiled to herself,

"Yes, that's Callie. How is she, what does she look like, what does she like to do?"

Draco sighed again, for what seemed the 100th time that night and started rattling off answers,

"She is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen, she has long almost black but still brown hair, it is curly, but not in the frizzy sense. Se has huge brown eyes that seem to glitter with some kind of hidden emotion, yet others times they are cold and dead. She is a couple inches shorter than me, very skinny, lean, has a lot of muscle hidden under her skinny frame though. She has long legs and arms, almost too long but still fitting. She loves to fight, she has almost killed a couple people so far this year, actually killing someone in her group, she made Basilisk venom pump through his veins instead of blood, and it was disgusting. She doesn't need a wand to do magic, she also likes to rely on her body for fighting, she is great at hand-to-hand combat. She is flexible and fast, incredibly sharp reflexes too. But something is wrong with her, like part of her is missing, she almost never smiles, and when she does it is usually at the expense of someone else, she rarely shows any emotion, besides anger, and she never lets anyone in but her group of friends, even some of them don't get to really see her."

Narcissa sighed and sat back on the couch, staring down at her clasped hands.

"She wasn't like that always you know, she used to be quite like that weasley girl you always complain about, always sharp witted and quick with a wand, but bubbly, always smiling. She changed though, something inside her snapped I guess, you have your father to blame for that, along with a couple other things. I used to watch her when she was a young girl, her father gave her to us, sold her actually, we raided his village and he sold her to save his own skin, she trained with luscious for a year then the dark lord took an interest in her, and decided to train her himself, she excelled quickly, almost surpassing his own skills before she ran, she made it all the way to France before we found her, your aunt and I, she knocked out Bella and I told her to run, I crated a scene, making it look as if she was dead, revived Bell and gave her a fake memory of he fight, if you ask her, she'll tell you she was the one to Kill Callie, it'll be quite a surprise to her when she realizes the girl is still alive."

Draco nodded, his brain bursting with questions but it was getting late, and he needed to get back o school before people got suspicious. He walked to the fireplace and grabbed some floo powder, throwing it into the grate and spinning off towards the school, and the mysterious girl who occupied it.


	13. Chapter 13

Callie walked down the corridor quietly, her feet barely making any noise as they padded against the cold rock. She had woken up after only an hour of sleep, it was snowing. The white flakes swirled down quickly, covering the ground in a soft white blanket. The trees sagged under the weight and the black lake was frozen over, winter had arrived.

Callie turned another corner and stopped next the a window, looking out over the dark grounds, the stars twinkling in the sky were barely noticeable through the thick white flakes. She stretched her arms out behind her, it was only 4 weeks until Christmas, she had been living at the school for 3 months, the longest amount of time in one place since she was nine.

And suddenly it felt like she was suffocating, why was she still here, she didn't want this, didn't need this. She needed her own space, not a cluttered dorm room, not a castle full of happy students. She needed air, and yet felt like her lungs had collapsed, she needed to get out of here, she couldn't do it anymore. She couldn't stand and watch as Hermione read every book she could find, trying to prepare herself, she couldn't watch as Harry crumbled under the weight of the world, as Ron dealt with being the weakest link, as Ginny strived to be recognized, as Blaise took care of Daphne, as Daphne out on a smile everyday, as Pansy begged for attention, as Draco struggled between his desires and his fathers, she couldn't watch. And then it hit her, she had grown attached, and that scared her.

Selena woke up and rolled over, Callie's bed was empty, she got up lazily and looked in the bathroom, Callie wasn't there, she looked in the closet, no Callie. She got dressed and looked downstairs, Callie wasn't there either, where was she?

She spun as the portrait hole opened ready to greet the missing girl, only to find Eric step in, looking defeated.

"What's wrong, where's Callie?"

Eric looked up at her concerned face, his eyes full of despair,

"Gone."

Selena felt the need to sit down, her head was spinning, the world was revolving too fast, the ceiling was the floor, gone?

"What do you mean gone? Gone for a run, gone for a brief break, gone shopping, what kind of gone?"

Selena's voice was attempting forced calm but there was an edge of hysteria she couldn't conceal.

"I mean gone, she isn't on the school grounds, she left last night. She might come back Selena, you know how she is, she just needs time."

Eric's voice was reassuring but his eyes told Selena he didn't believe anything he was saying.

"How do you know she is gone? She could have just gone for a run, you know how she loves the snow."

Eric just shook his head and sank onto the couch, his eyes staring at the embers with worry.

"I saw her leave, she didn't walk, she morphed and flew. I don't know when she'll be back, what are we going to tell the others?"

Selena nodded slowly, acceptingly, this was how Callie was, never tied down, never thinking about the consequences of her actions, selena smiled and did her best to hide the heart break.

"We will tell them the truth."

Eric nodded and stared at the flames as if Callie would appear in them and rush out, hugging them and apologizing, the idea was so ridiculous Eric would have laughed, except he couldn't help but wish that it were true.

"I'll go wake everyone up."

Selena swept out of the room, her eyes pricking slightly and her nose tingling, she barely made it up the stairs before she collapsed, her eyes rolling back into her head as the stress finally took over, completely knocking her out.

Callie landed lightly, morphing back into her human form, she was in a forest, the sounds of falling snow and wildlife gently hitting her ears. She looked around and started walking, her bare feet stinging as the cold snow stuck to them, her white tank top did little to keep her warm and her grey sweats were soon soaked, and she was freezing, and alone, and lost, perfect.

She stopped walking and looked up, the sky was starting to lighten, promising a very grey day, she sighed as she stared at the fading stars, snow flakes hitting her eyes and making them sting, but she didn't mind, she slowly started to spin, her hair fanning out around her as she spun faster and faster, still focusing on the sky as the last stars faded, and then she sank to the ground, and for the first time in 6 years, she cried.

Selena sat looking out the window, four days, four days and still no sign of her, not that anyone had really tried, when Callie walked away, it was like she had fallen off the face of the earth, and no one could find her. Selena had informed Dumbledore and he had understood, kind of. Keilly and Alyssa had shared Selena's heartbreak were as Alexa tried to comfort them, saying things about Callie's return being any day now.

"Selena? We need to start."

The beautiful girl was pulled from her thoughts and turned to look at the room, all eyes looking at her expectantly, she had taken over Callie's position in the class, leading the group through exercises that made them gasp for breath and their muscles clench, that made their minds swim with exhaustion and the wands droop.

"Break into pairs, duel, winner will then duel the winner of another match until it is down to two people."

The teens broke into groups, all pulling their wands and beginning their duels. 15 minutes later, only two pairs were left, Hermione vs. Harry and Ginny vs. Malfoy, Ron had been eliminated after Blaise had got him with a strange curse that mad him see everyone as if they were in his nightmares, all helping play out his worst dreams, he had been rushed to the hospital wing be Luna and Neville, both looking at him with worry.

"On the count of three, 1, 2, 3."

Hermione quickly shot a spell at Harry who dodged, Ginny nimbly side stepped malfoy's curse and sent back one of her own. Harry on the other hand, seemed to be holding back, not wanting to hurt Hermione, Hermione didn't take that well, if he was going to go easy, she was going to make him regret it.

"What the—"

Harry had to throw up a quick shield as Hermione started twirling hr wand, silently sending a variety of curses at him, not jinxes, curses.

"Don't just defend yourself Harry, fight back!"

Alexa tried to encourage him into the offensive position but he still seemed unwilling to hurt Hermione, who glared at him and started twirling, her wand swishing out as she sent curse after curse, Harry tried to dodge everyone, but dodging was a lot more tiring then just casting, and his reaction time started to increase after only a couple minutes, finally, one of the curses hit him and he fell to the floor, blood spurting from multiple gashes on his body. Hermione disarmed him and then ran to his side, healing him quickly before any real damage was done. Harry sat up quickly and glared at her, nearly stomping out of the ring, he hadn't expected something like that from Hermione.

"Okay, last duel, Hermione vs. Ginny."

Hermione looked up at the younger red head, who smiled slightly and jerked her head towards Malfoy who was being carried off the hospital wing, little bat bogeys pelting his face as he tried to bat them away.

"Nice one Ginny, although I recommend something a little more difficult in a battle, most death eaters won't be detoured by a couple of bogeys."

Ginny smiled and laughed lightly; bowing to Hermione once Alexa had finished her commenting.

"I, 2, 3."

Hermione and Ginny quickly started dueling, and the spectators were surprised by the two witches, even Eric had to admit they had improved, both were fluidly sliding through steps, casting different spells at each other. Selena went back to string out the window, her mind once again on her missing friend.

"And the winner is Ms. Ginny Weasley."

Ginny smiled and then helped Hermione u off the ground, smiling t her as Hermione tried to look angry, but in the end smiled at the younger girl, shaking her hand and pulling her into a hug.

"Class dismissed."

Eric walked over to Selena who was still looking out the window, the snow was falling again, and it seemed like it would never stop,

"She loved the snow you know, she would never admit it but she did, she always wanted to have a snowball fight, but she thought it was bellow her, she always wanted to be kid for just 5 minutes, but those bastards took it away from her, she wanted to be able to love us like we love her, especially you Eric, she always wanted to be able to love you, but she can't it isn't who she is."

Eric sighed slightly and wrapped an arm around the girl, leaning his cheek on the top of her head,

"What's with the past tense, she hasn't died Selena, she is just taking a little vacation, and she loves us, just in her own way."

Selena wiped away a tear that fell down her face,

"How do you know she isn't dead? She could be lying on a battlefield somewhere, or bleeding to death in some prison."

Eric shook his head,

"Her form Selena, what does she turn in to?"

Selena looked up at him, wondering where he was going with this,

"A phoenix."

Eric nodded,

"And what happens when a phoenix dies?"

Selena raised an eyebrow,

"They are reborn from the ashes."

Eric nodded,

"She won't die on us, you wait, she'll be back, as for her being in a prison, it'll take more than stone, steel and wards to hold her in, the only thing that keeps her caged is herself."

Selena nodded and sighed, four days, 1 hour, 8 minutes and 36 seconds, 37, 38, 39, 40.


	14. Chapter 14

Hi you guys, I thought these might be helpful, I wrote them before I started this fic. And chapter two and three are just labeled wrong but they go in the right order. I apologize for any spelling mistakes, my spell check isn't working!

Already Known Characters

Harry

Hermione

Ron

Draco

Ginny

Blaise

Daphne

Neville

Luna

Dean

Seamus

Pansy

Crabbe

Goyel

Collin

Denis

Leader

Calliope (callie)

Girls in group

Alyssa

Selena

Alexa

Keilly

Boys in Group

Dakota: Peace keeper, doesn't like when the group fights, the diplomat

Ben: Good guy, happy with life, like Charlie weasley

Carter: Evil, traitor

Eric: Goof ball, egotistical

Couples:

Ben and Alexa

Carter and Selena

Dakota wants to date Alyssa

Eric constantly tries to get Callie, but ends up with Ginny weasley

Ron and Hermione

Harry and Draco fight Eric and James over callie

Blaise and Daphne

Best Friends:

Keilly and Alyssa

Dakota and Carter

Ben, Eric and James

Callie and ben are good friends

Alexa and Selena and Callie

Names:

--Ben

Name they most resent being called? When/why are the called this?

--Benjamin

Age:

--17

Physical Appearance:

--Tall, broad shoulders and chest, very muscular, big eyes, short black spiky hair. Goofy smile

Way of Dressing:

--Lots of white teeshirts and jeans, occasional jersey or tanktop

How do they feel about their body?

--Doesn't give a shit

When they think about his/her body or face, what are they most vain about?

-- Abs

What would they change about their physical appearance?

--Nothing

Voice and/or Accent?

--Really deep smooth voice, very calming. British accent

Kind of Laugh?

-- Slow chuckles, never very loud but audible

Do they sing? With others? Solo? What do they sing?

-- Decent singer, doesn't sing very often though, can play the guitar

Where were they born?

--England, outside of London in a farm house

Where do they live now?

--With group

What events going on in the world when they were little were adults most likely to talk about when they sat having coffee?

--How to thwart the dark side, how to put an end to voldemorts power, harry potter

Were or How where they educated?

--Mom taught him everything he knows, very talented with a wand and also with his right hook

Are they proud or ashamed of their education? Have they ever felt ashamed of things they have done with that knowledge?

-- Very, doesn't take lightly to people bashing it or his parents

Occupation?

--Whatever is needed, wanted to be a quidditch player but it switched to auror, although he refuses to work under the ministry of magic

Is that what the person expected to be doing? Better or worse?

--Didn't have many expectations

Is that what their parents wanted them to do?

--Parents wanted him to stay out of fighting, so, no, not what they wanted, they wanted him to be safe

What happened to their parents, dead, alive?

Parents murdered by Death eaters while trying to save a couple muggles from being tortured.

At what age did they first start doing things on their own, living, working, surviving?

11, after parents died, found Callie when he was 12, she was ten and he followed her

Married, living with someone?

Dating Alexa for one year, loves her with his whole being, would do anything for her

Did their parents argue when they were growing up?

Never

Siblings, sibling status?

Only child

Relative people most often compare him or her to, feelings about this comparison?

His mom, says he is as good as she was with a wand, although he doesn't see anyone very often

First experience with death?

His parents'

Who is their best friend?

Callie

If they were to confide in someone, who would it be?

Alexa or Dakota

It you were to take him or her by surprise what would the outcome be?

You'd probably be pummeled, then he would realize it was a joke and laugh about it

What does he or she do when angry?

Punches things

What does he or she do when depressed?

Tells himself to stop moping around and get on with life

What does he or she to for fun/ to unwind?

Plays quidditch or wrestles with carter

What is their most closely guarded secret?

Doesn't have one, very open about his life

If they could undo one thing, what would it be?

His parents' death

If they could have any wish what would it be?

Alexa would stop fighting and go into hiding to be safe

Favorite food/meal?

Loves steak, enjoys sugar quills

How do they move?

Tries to be gentle but is really big so everything has to move out of his way, has very good balance for such a big man

Most physical thing the do regularly?

Wrestle

Do they have pets?

Pigmy puff named fluffy that everyone makes fun of him for

If they had the power to hurt anyone without being punished, who would it be?

Voldemort

What is their biggest fear?

Losing more family and friends, alexa and callie especially

What do they resent the most? What do they hate?

The idea of his loved ones dying to save him

What do they believe in?

His friends, the group, callie

Do they have a nickname?

Ben

How often do they fall in love?

Rarely, but when he does he gives his whole heart

Do they have a character type they repeatedly engage with?

Not really

Names: Dakota

Name they most resent being called? When/why are the called this?

Koko

Age: 18

Physical Appearance: looks like Emmett cullen

Way of Dressing: Sames as Emmett

How do they feel about their body?

Doesn't care, likes his muscles though

When they think about his/her body or face, what are they most vain about?

Doesn't care

What would they change about their physical appearance?

nothing

Voice and/or Accent?

No accent (amercian)

Kind of Laugh?

Loud and good natured

Do they sing? With others? Solo? What do they sing?

Can sing, doesn't like to

Where were they born?

Washington DC

Where do they live now?

With group, keeps the peace

What events going on in the world when they were little were adults most likely to talk about when they sat having coffee?

Voldemort, fall, rise etc. Harry potter

Were or How where they educated?

Dad taught him, had tutors

Are they proud or ashamed of their education? Have they ever felt ashamed of things they have done with that knowledge?

Doesn't really care

Occupation?

Peace keeper in group

Is that what the person expected to be doing? Better or worse?

better

Is that what their parents wanted them to do?

no

What happened to their parents, dead, alive?

Dead, killed in a raid saving muggles, tortured in front of him, then he was locked in a closet with their dead bodies

At what age did they first start doing things on their own, living, working, surviving?

7

Married, living with someone?

Trying to get Alyssa

Did their parents argue when they were growing up?

Never

Siblings, sibling status?

Older sister, dead

Relative people most often compare him or her to, feelings about this comparison?

Dad, loved his dad

First experience with death?

Age 7

Who is their best friend?

Carter

If they were to confide in someone, who would it be?

Carter, alexa, callie, Alyssa, keilly, anyone but selena, girl loved to gossip too much

It you were to take him or her by surprise what would the outcome be?

You would be a pancake in seconds but then he would feel really bad and try to make it up to you

What does he or she do when angry?

Pummels things

What does he or she do when depressed?

Shakes it off

What does he or she to for fun/ to unwind?

Whatever the group is doing, likes to play quidditch though

What is their most closely guarded secret?

Doesn't have one, very open person

If they could undo one thing, what would it be?

Letting his parents out of his sight that night of the raid

If they could have any wish what would it be?

Bring his parents back

Favorite food/meal?

Pizza, chocolate cake

How do they move?

Lumbers, but very quick

Most physical thing the do regularly?

box

Do they have pets?

Hawk, her name is mercedes

If they had the power to hurt anyone without being punished, who would it be?

Voldemort

What is their biggest fear?

Losing more loved ones

What do they resent the most? What do they hate?

Voldemort

What do they believe in?

The group

Do they have a nickname?

Koda

How often do they fall in love?

Not too often

Do they have a character type they repeatedly engage with?

Girls like alyssa

Name they most resent being called? When/why are the called this?

Car

Age: 18

Physical Appearance: looks like taylor lautner

Way of Dressing:

Black jeans and tee-shirts, well dressed

How do they feel about their body?

Doesn't care

When they think about his/her body or face, what are they most vain about?

Abs, 8 pack!

What would they change about their physical appearance?

nothing

Voice and/or Accent?

American accent

Kind of Laugh?

Enticing, you have to laugh with him

Do they sing? With others? Solo? What do they sing?

Can't sing

Where were they born?

New York, manhatten

Where do they live now?

With group

What events going on in the world when they were little were adults most likely to talk about when they sat having coffee?

Voldemort, rising to power and then his fall

Were or How where they educated?

Parents taught him when he was young, taught him lots of dark arts spells

Are they proud or ashamed of their education? Have they ever felt ashamed of things they have done with that knowledge?

Proud, doesn't really think back on what he's done

Occupation?

Whatever the group needs

Is that what the person expected to be doing? Better or worse?

no

Is that what their parents wanted them to do?

no

What happened to their parents, dead, alive?

Alive, death eaters

At what age did they first start doing things on their own, living, working, surviving?

10

Married, living with someone?

Dating selena

Did their parents argue when they were growing up?

no

Siblings, sibling status?

Only child

Relative people most often compare him or her to, feelings about this comparison?

dad

First experience with death?

3 years old, muggle tortured and killed in front of him, fascinated by the power a predator holds over the prey

Who is their best friend?

Dakota, keeps him in line

If they were to confide in someone, who would it be?

selena

It you were to take him or her by surprise what would the outcome be?

Yu would be severly injured

What does he or she do when angry?

Fights with everyone

What does he or she do when depressed?

Secludes himself

What does he or she to for fun/ to unwind?

Goes out with selena

What is their most closely guarded secret?

His ambitions, wants to take over the group

If they could undo one thing, what would it be?

Rule the world, become immortal

If they could have any wish what would it be?

To be the most powerful

Favorite food/meal?

Doesn't have a preferance

How do they move?

Like a big predator, scarily

Most physical thing the do regularly?

Make –out with selena

Do they have pets?

Snake named dementia, demon for short

If they had the power to hurt anyone without being punished, who would it be?

callie

What is their biggest fear?

dying

What do they resent the most? What do they hate?

callie

What do they believe in?

power

Do they have a nickname?

no

How often do they fall in love?

Never, not even really in love with selena

Do they have a character type they repeatedly engage with?

No

Names: Alyssa

Name they most resent being called? When/why are the called this?

~Doesn't really mind anything, pretty easy going about names.

Age: 16

Physical Appearance: Classic Pretty, blonde hair just past her shoulders with bangs, blue eyes, slightly short, not overly curvy or strait.

Way of Dressing: Likes designer jeans and teeshirts, only wears skirts on special occasins, along with dresses. Doesn't wear any mke-up besides lip-gloss.

How do they feel about their body?

Doesn't think about it that much, she likes the way she looks and doesn't care about her weight.

When they think about his/her body or face, what are they most vain about?

Her hair, its very shiny and easy to manage, never has a bad hair day.

What would they change about their physical appearance?

Wouldn't mind being taller

Voice and/or Accent?

Soprano, flowing

Kind of Laugh?

Tinkling

Do they sing? With others? Solo? What do they sing?

No, can't sing

Where were they born?

England, saint mungos.

Where do they live now?

Nomadic, in a sense, goes wherever the group goes

What events going on in the world when they were little were adults most likely to talk about when they sat having coffee?

Voldemort, dark sides power, death

Were or How where they educated?

Basic training from parents before she came of age, everything else taught to her by mentor, Callie. Also taught herself through reading and stealing exams from schools.

Are they proud or ashamed of their education? Have they ever felt ashamed of things they have done with that knowledge?

Ashamed of the lives she has taken, rather live in peace but can't stand the idea others are out there killing and dying for no good reason therefore she wants to terminate the problem.

Occupation?

Whatever Callie tells her to do, always wanted to be a healer though.

Is that what the person expected to be doing? Better or worse?

Never thought her life could take this turn, is still a little sensitive about everything and tries for peace.

Is that what their parents wanted them to do?

Parents wanted her to work at the ministry

What happened to their parents, dead, alive?

Alive, disowned her when she turned 14 because she didn't share their views of what the world should be, they were leaning towards pro-voldemort, she was very anti voldemort

At what age did they first start doing things on their own, living, working, surviving?

14

Married, living with someone?

Single, living with group

Did their parents argue when they were growing up?

Only with her

Siblings, sibling status?

Older brother, deatheater

Relative people most often compare him or her to, feelings about this comparison?

No one, no connection to relatives

First experience with death?

Three years old, parents made her watch one of the initations of a deatheater

Who is their best friend?

Keilly, inseperable

If they were to confide in someone, who would it be?

Keilly

It you were to take him or her by surprise what would the outcome be?

Hurt feelings in the beginning but laugh about it later

What does he or she do when angry?

Meditates to calm herself down, acts as the peace keeper in the group

What does he or she do when depressed?

Tries to distance herself from everyone so that they don't feel bad

What does he or she to for fun/ to unwind?

Hangs out with Keilly, plays pranks on the guys

What is their most closely guarded secret?

Almost made a deatheater but ran away one day before it happened

If they could undo one thing, what would it be?

Letting her parents corrupt her older brother

If they could have any wish what would it be?

People to stop fighting and realize everyone is equal, also for her brother to come back to her

Favorite food/meal?

Dark chocolate and fetichini alfredo

How do they move?

Springy, always full of energy, moves quickly but falls and trips over stuff a lot

Most physical thing the do regularly?

Fly

Do they have pets?

Owl named grumpy

If they had the power to hurt anyone without being punished, who would it be?

Voldemort/Parents

What is their biggest fear?

Putting her friends in danger, her friends dying, they're her only family

What do they resent the most? What do they hate?

The ideas on muggle borns and how it influences peoples actions

What do they believe in?

Friendship, same beliefs as dumbledore

Do they have a nickname?

Ali

How often do they fall in love?

Falls in love easily, heart breaks easily, she tries to be there for every one and sometimes has a bit of an overload

Do they have a character type they repeatedly engage with?

Really likes book guys, ones that study and are kind of reserved

Names: Keilly

Name they most resent being called? When/why are the called this?

Keke

Age:16

Physical Appearance: Soft looking, light brown hair, long, straight, about 5'4. Tan, deep green eyes

Way of Dressing: Likes shorts and tee-shirts or jeans and designers t's

How do they feel about their body?

Doesn't idolize it but isn't worried about it

When they think about his/her body or face, what are they most vain about?

Eyes

What would they change about their physical appearance?

taller

Voice and/or Accent?

British accent

Kind of Laugh?

Silent, shakes a lot when she laughs

Do they sing? With others? Solo? What do they sing?

Can' sing for her life

Where were they born?

france

Where do they live now?

With group

What events going on in the world when they were little were adults most likely to talk about when they sat having coffee?

Voldemort, harry potter

Were or How where they educated?

Dad taught her, learned while she was with group, went to school for 'gifted kids' for two years when she was 7-8

Are they proud or ashamed of their education? Have they ever felt ashamed of things they have done with that knowledge?

Neither proud nor ashamed

Occupation?

Helps keep peace in the group

Is that what the person expected to be doing? Better or worse?

Doesn't know

Is that what their parents wanted them to do?

No, they wanted her to go into the ministry

What happened to their parents, dead, alive?

Both alive, have no idea who she is, locked in saint mungos' insanity ward

At what age did they first start doing things on their own, living, working, surviving?

9

Married, living with someone?

nope

Did their parents argue when they were growing up?

no

Siblings, sibling status?

Baby brother, dead

Relative people most often compare him or her to, feelings about this comparison?

Mother, enjoys it

First experience with death?

When baby brother was killed by bellatrix lestrange, 5 years old

Who is their best friend?

alexa

If they were to confide in someone, who would it be?

Alexa

It you were to take him or her by surprise what would the outcome be?

She would punch you and then apologize, then kick you just for trying to scare her

What does he or she do when angry?

Breaths deeply and counts to ten

What does he or she do when depressed?

Seperates herself from the group

What does he or she to for fun/ to unwind?

Whatever the girls feel like doing

What is their most closely guarded secret?

The state her parents are in, tells everyone they're dead

If they could undo one thing, what would it be?

Letting bellatrix get away

If they could have any wish what would it be?

That their parents would get better

Favorite food/meal?

Apples and Mexican food

How do they move?

Quick but nothing too special

Most physical thing the do regularly?

boxing

Do they have pets?

nope

If they had the power to hurt anyone without being punished, who would it be?

bellatirx

What is their biggest fear?

People finding out about her parents

What do they resent the most? What do they hate?

bellatrix

What do they believe in?

The group, family

Do they have a nickname?

ky

How often do they fall in love?

Not very often

Do they have a character type they repeatedly engage with?

No, whoever takes her fancy

Names: Callie

Name they most resent being called? When/why are the called this?

Calliope

Age: 15

Physical Appearance: 5'8, long slightly curly dark brown almost black hair. Big Deep brown eyes, gold flecks in them that turn red when she is angry. Long legs and rock hard abs. Overall, se is gorgeous, hot, pretty, beautiful, sexy, any of those adjectives

Way of Dressing: Sweats and tanktops or jeans, doesn't really care what she wears

How do they feel about their body?

Doesn't give a damn

When they think about his/her body or face, what are they most vain about?

Nothing

What would they change about their physical appearance?

Wants to be more ordinary looking so that people won't give her attention

Voice and/or Accent?

British accent, very faint, voice is alto

Kind of Laugh?

Good natured, healthy

Do they sing? With others? Solo? What do they sing?

Has an outstanding voice, only sings when feels like it though.

Where were they born?

India, mother was traveling

Where do they live now?

Leads group, lives with them

What events going on in the world when they were little were adults most likely to talk about when they sat having coffee?

Voldemort

Were or How where they educated?

Lucius, voldemort, then by herself

Are they proud or ashamed of their education? Have they ever felt ashamed of things they have done with that knowledge?

Nope, she is only ashamed of one of her teachers

Occupation?

Lead group, save the fucking worlds ass

Is that what the person expected to be doing? Better or worse?

Moreor les what they were expecting to do

Is that what their parents wanted them to do?

Mother wanted her to be a singer

What happened to their parents, dead, alive?

Mother died in child birth, father sold her as a servant to Voldemort who then trained her himself

At what age did they first start doing things on their own, living, working, surviving?

9

Married, living with someone?

Single, living with group

Did their parents argue when they were growing up?

No, only one was alive and she can count the times she has seen him on one hand

Siblings, sibling status?

none

Relative people most often compare him or her to, feelings about this comparison?

none

First experience with death?

Age 1

Who is their best friend?

Doesn't have one, herself

If they were to confide in someone, who would it be?

Doesn't confide in people

It you were to take him or her by surprise what would the outcome be?

You would die, she would laugh about it

What does he or she do when angry?

Kills things

What does he or she do when depressed?

Kills things

What does he or she to for fun/ to unwind?

Whatever alexa and selena can get her to do

What is their most closely guarded secret?

Voldemort was her mentor

If they could undo one thing, what would it be?

Condemning others to her life style, even starting the group

If they could have any wish what would it be?

That the damn group would stop calling themselves the wolf pack

Favorite food/meal?

Coffee ice cream and she loves salad

How do they move?

Very quick and very quite, outstaning reflexes and senses

Most physical thing the do regularly?

Run

Do they have pets?

Black cat named midnight, mimi for short

If they had the power to hurt anyone without being punished, who would it be?

herself

What is their biggest fear?

herself

What do they resent the most? What do they hate?

herself

What do they believe in?

Survival of the fittest

Do they have a nickname?

Callie

How often do they fall in love?

Never

Do they have a character type they repeatedly engage with?

Bad boys

Names: Eric

Name they most resent being called? When/why are the called this?

Rick

Age: 17

Physical Appearance: Looks exactly like chris evans.

Way of Dressing: Baggy jeans and tee-shirts, although for practice usually goes shirtless

How do they feel about their body?

Thinks he's very good looking

When they think about his/her body or face, what are they most vain about?

Everything

What would they change about their physical appearance?

Nothing

Voice and/or Accent?

British accent

Kind of Laugh?

Loud but nice

Do they sing? With others? Solo? What do they sing?

No way in hell, singing "is for girls"

Where were they born?

England, saint mungos

Where do they live now?

With group

What events going on in the world when they were little were adults most likely to talk about when they sat having coffee?

Voldemort, rising prices

Were or How where they educated?

His mother use to bring him to work with her (mother was a waitress at a men's bar in Knocturn Alley. All of her friends use to teach him useful spells, but he learned must of it by running away from the bar and people on the street teaching him. Spent a lot of time in borgin and burkes

Are they proud or ashamed of their education? Have they ever felt ashamed of things they have done with that knowledge?

Doesn't think much of it, enjoys a good fight so he isn't ashamed

Occupation?

Whatever Callie needs, in his mind, Callie's boyfriend

Is that what the person expected to be doing? Better or worse?

Perfectly fine

Is that what their parents wanted them to do?

His mother wanted him to grow up and have a high paying job where he could be happy and safe

What happened to their parents, dead, alive?

His mother is dead, raped and killed infront of him by his father, Father alive, death eater.

At what age did they first start doing things on their own, living, working, surviving?

8

Married, living with someone?

Likes to think of himself as Callie's boyfriend, not really though

Did their parents argue when they were growing up?

Dad was never home

Siblings, sibling status?

Only child

Relative people most often compare him or her to, feelings about this comparison?

No one, no one really knows much about him or his relatives, only that he wants to kill his father.

First experience with death?

Age 8, mother died

Who is their best friend?

James even though they are fighting over callie

If they were to confide in someone, who would it be?

James, but he doesn't really confide in people not the emotional type

It you were to take him or her by surprise what would the outcome be?

You'd be jinxed and hexed into next week and then pummeled to the ground in what he would think a friendly way

What does he or she do when angry?

Throws things

What does he or she do when depressed?

Compliments himself until he feels better

What does he or she to for fun/ to unwind?

Plays sports and works out

What is their most closely guarded secret?

How his mother died

If they could undo one thing, what would it be?

His mother's death, he would go back and try to protect her from a bad life

If they could have any wish what would it be?

To go back in time and make his mothers life a better place

Favorite food/meal?

Loves chocolate chip cookies and anything with big servings

How do they move?

Like most guys

Most physical thing the do regularly?

Chase after Callie

Do they have pets?

Owl named Hawk, friendly bird he tries to make out as an attack animal. One feather is bright pink from a prank done by Alexa

If they had the power to hurt anyone without being punished, who would it be?

Father

What is their biggest fear?

Never avenging his mother

What do they resent the most? What do they hate?

His Father

What do they believe in?

The group

Do they have a nickname?

Wants people to call him e-dawg, but it never really catches on

How often do they fall in love?

Never, doesn't have a lot of faith in love so tries to avoid it

Do they have a character type they repeatedly engage with?

Ones he can't get, he likes the chase

Names: Selena

Name they most resent being called? When/why are the called this?

Sely or nana

Age: 16

Physical Appearance: medium colored skin, saft, long black hairy. Average height, skinny but very tough, scarily flexible, almost as flexible as Callie

Way of Dressing:

Tight shirts and tight pants

How do they feel about their body?

Doesn't really care that much, but she likes it

When they think about his/her body or face, what are they most vain about?

Her legs

What would they change about their physical appearance?

She wants to be tanner

Voice and/or Accent?

Very faint English accent, spent her childhood in America so the accent hasn't quite caught on

Kind of Laugh?

Soft and sweet, enticing

Do they sing? With others? Solo? What do they sing?

Sings nicely but too often, never shuts up

Where were they born?

New york, America

Where do they live now?

With group

What events going on in the world when they were little were adults most likely to talk about when they sat having coffee?

Voldemort, harry potter

Where or How where they educated?

Parents hired her tutors for every subject, she's very smart

Are they proud or ashamed of their education? Have they ever felt ashamed of things they have done with that knowledge?

Proud but would rather her parenst had spent more money on helping those who needed it.

Occupation?

None

Is that what the person expected to be doing? Better or worse?

Better

Is that what their parents wanted them to do?

No

What happened to their parents, dead, alive?

Alive, in hiding, death eaters looking for them

At what age did they first start doing things on their own, living, working, surviving?

Never, depends on the group, they happily take care of her

Married, living with someone?

Dating carter

Did their parents argue when they were growing up?

No

Siblings, sibling status?

Baby sister, killed by deatheaters

Relative people most often compare him or her to, feelings about this comparison?

None

First experience with death?

Age 6, cousin died in a fight with death eaters

Who is their best friend?

Good friends with Callie

If they were to confide in someone, who would it be?

Dakota

It you were to take him or her by surprise what would the outcome be?

Slap them and stomp on their toes, then get revenge

What does he or she do when angry?

Yells and hexes things

What does he or she do when depressed?

Cries

What does he or she to for fun/ to unwind?

Parties, drinks, has sex

What is their most closely guarded secret?

Carters ambitions

If they could undo one thing, what would it be?

Doesn't know

If they could have any wish what would it be?

Carter would just be happy with his life with her

Favorite food/meal?

Loves apples in caramel, fan of macaroni and cheese

How do they move?

Quickly and gracefully

Most physical thing they do regularly?

Make out with carter

Do they have pets?

No, doesn't really like animals

If they had the power to hurt anyone without being punished, who would it be?

Voldemort

What is their biggest fear?

Dying

What do they resent the most? What do they hate?

Keeping secrets from friends

What do they believe in?

Callie

Do they have a nickname?

Lee-lee

How often do they fall in love?

Rarely, doesn't like long term relationships

Do they have a character type they repeatedly engage with?

Bad-boys

Hey, I just posted this for your benefit, I don't know if it helped at all but… I hope you guys are enjoying it, I'm having a bit of a rough time thinking of something for the next couple of chapters so I'm open to any ideas!!! Please! Don't forget to review!


	15. Chapter 15

Callie rolled over and stretched, her muscles were sore from the position she had been sleeping in, a bruise was forming on her back from where she had rolled onto a rock, and a small cut ran from her thigh to her knee, she couldn't figure out where it had come from.

Sitting up she looked around, two weeks, two weeks on her own and she still didn't feel better, she felt like she was suffocating, slowly being pressed down into the ground, where no one would find her, where she was all alone, and yet, the idea didn't give her the relief it had before, in fact, she felt herself longing for company, that scared her. Two weeks, 1 day, 5 minutes, 15 seconds, 16, 17, 18.

Selena sat in her bed, looking at the ceiling, three weeks, three weeks without even a sign from Callie, nothing. She sighed and got up, stretching out her already loose muscles before grabbing her robe and getting in the shower, she needed Callie back, badly.

30 minutes later found her in the large classroom, twirling her wand between her fingers as the rest of the group sat, meditating. Callie's leave had changed all of them, keilly and Alyssa didn't laugh as often, Ben and Eric stopped play fighting, Dakota stopped trying to counter the harsh words with soothing ones of his own, even Alexa had given up hope. And then it happened, a poof of flame in the middle of the room made them all jump, and then out of the flame, a single phoenix feather materialized, falling slowly to the ground.

Selena smiled for the first time in three weeks, jumped up and grabbed the feather just before it hit the ground, it was warm and soft, the exact opposite of the sender, selena jumped back as another puff of flame materialized, a singed piece of parchment falling to the ground,

Selena opened it and her eyes nearly welled with tears as she looked at the familiar sharp handwriting,

6 Days, 12 hours, 5 minutes, and 12 seconds. Home.

Selena looked at the clock, 6 days, 12 hours, 5 minutes, and 12 seconds until Callie was back.

Eric walked over and read the note over her shoulder, his face broke out in a smile as he jumped and gave a small whoop. Alexa smiled, Keilly and Alyssa laughed, Dakota pounded fists with Ben, and Eric hugged Selena.

Callie was coming home!

Callie's feet pounded against the ground as she ran, her feet barely sinking into the snow as the thin layer of ice on top kept her from falling through the soft white blanket. Her feet were red and slightly raw from running so much and her chest heaved, trying to take in air, her eyes watered in the cold and her legs pumped for all they were worth, and she had never felt better. She pulled out her wands and cast a quick warming spell on her toes which had turned purple, and then she focused ahead, she saw a wooden fence and cleared it in one jump, sending her into the dark trees, where she didn't even have to slow her pace, her feet and body darting out of the plants way with incredible accuracy. One un yielding branch, however, caught hr in the face and whipped across her cheek bone, drawing a thin line of beading blood to the surface where it ran slowly down her cheek, almost freezing from the cold. She kept running, her legs were on fire, she could barely breath, her vision blurred slightly she was so tired, but she only had 4 days, 1 hour, 5 minutes and 18 seconds to get back o her family, 17, 16, 15, 14.

Selena jumped out of bed and ran to look outside, the snow was falling again, they had nearly three feet now, and there was still no sign of Callie, but she still had 12 hours, 23 minutes, and 6 seconds. Selena woke up Keilly and Alyssa, Alexa was already awake, the four girls got dressed and headed downstairs, eyeing the message on the bulletin board.

You are invited to this year's

Christmas Ball

The ball will be held in the Great Hall, 7-12 pm.

All students 5 year and up may attend

Formal Wear

See head of house if any questions arise

Yours truly,

Head Boy and Head Girl

Selena looked over at the other girls, all who smiled devilishly back at her, the ball was tonight, only one hour after Callie was suppose to get home, this would be fun.

Selena sat at the window, her eyes glued to the forest where Callie would emerge in 2 minutes, hopefully. She started counting down in her head, and right as she hit 0, a lone figure burst out of the woods, long hair flying out behind them, the sun setting to their back, making their features unrecognizable, but the long legs told Selena it was Callie. With a small scream she ran down the stairs, pas the others who stared at her anxiously, and out the portrait hole. She sprinted down the hall, no one was out, all probably getting ready for the night's festivities. She slide around another corner, running into someone, but she didn't even look back, from the amount of billowing black cloak she could already tell which unhappy teacher she had mowed over. She skidded to a halt in front of the entrance doors, hoping from one foot to another in anticipation, 6 seconds, 5 seconds, 4 seconds, 3 seconds, 2 seconds, 1—

But her thought was broken off as Callie hurdled through the doors, tackling her in a huge hug. Selena squealed with delight and wrapped her arms around the frozen girl, hugging her as tightly as possible. Callie stepped back after a minutes and Selena took in her appearance, she didn't have shoes on, and her feet were a strange color, her clothes were slightly ripped and her hair was a bit of a mess, her chest was rising and falling rapidly as she tried to catch her breath, her right cheek had dried, frozen blood on it, and her left leg had a small cut running halfway down it all in all, she looked slightly beat up, but still beautiful.

"I'm sorry Selena."

Selena just nodded and wrapped her in another hug, burying her face in the soft dark brown curls.

A skidding sound signaled the arrival of another being, and Selena turned to see Eric standing in the shadows, looking at Callie. Callie pushed away from Selena and walked over to the boy, picking up the pace until she ran straight into his arms, wrapping her arms around him tightly, Eric looked slightly taken aback but hugged her hard, spinning her around once before putting her back on the ground. Alexa was the next one to come around the corner, nearly knocking Callie over as she threw herself at her, wrapping her arms tightly around Callie's neck. Then came Keilly, Alyssa, and Ben, all who hugged Callie tightly before stepping back. Callie looked at their happy faces, and felt her heart break a little, they still loved her, after all she had done, they loved her, and she couldn't love them back.

"So Callie, I know you just got back and everything but—"

Keilly was cut off when Alexa stomped on her foot, smiling innocently at Callie as if nothing had happened.

"What's going on?"

Selena smiled slightly and pulled Callie over to the bulletin board, pointing to a small sign that read,

Christmas Ball

Friday the 18

Formal

Great hall

Callie turned to Selena who smiled back at her, a slightly evil glint in her eyes.

"Ugh, fine, lets get ready."

Callie sounded incredibly defeated as she let the girls drag her up to their dorm, all talking about dresses, Callie couldn't help but think she might have been better off in the woods.

Callie stalked upstairs and flopped onto her bed, waiting for the girls to show her their dresses, she had been hoping to get out of the whole ball with an 'I don't have a dress' excuse, but, much to her displeasure, Alyssa and Keilly informed her they had picked one out for her. Callie watched as Selena ran into the closet and came back out with a floor length black dress, it had a low v neck and the sides were an open stitch, a long slit ran up the side, Callie smiled as Selena beamed, then came Keilly, she was holding a deep pink dress, it had a v-neck and a ruffle down the front, along with an embroidered empire waist. Alexa followed her out with a strapless ocean blue dress; it was stunning, just like the others. Lastly came Alyssa, she was holding two dresses, both floor length and beautiful, one was a pale cream color the other was a bright blue. The cream one was strapless and had a tied empire waist, the tie was gold and the ends hung down the side of the dress, the top was embroidered and beaded while the bottom fell to the floor in loose, soft, cream fabric. The blue dress had an interesting neckline, it all the way to the floor and pooled slightly.

"Oh no."

Callie shook her head quickly, but as she looked at Selena, she gave up hope; the girl was nodding her head,

"Oh yes!"


	16. Chapter 16

Chap 15:

Callie looked up at the domed ceiling, her cream dress rustled slightly as she turned around slowly. She was dressed in a soft cream, strapless dress, a gold band highlighting the empire waist. Her feet were in dainty gold sandals, her hair up in an intricate bun, a gold band going around her head. She barely heard the bubbling laughter around her, the pounding thud of music as it blasted around her. She didn't feel the bodies press against her as the students danced and twirled with their friends and dates. Her eyes stared up at the ceiling, the star strewn sky, a bright moon hanging amongst the sparkling lights, so familiar. She was shoved to the side slightly, her gaze torn from the ceiling, her eyes danced around, looking through the sea of bodies for the person who dragged her from her own mind, but the offender was already lost into the masses of bodies. Callie turned around, looking through the crowd, spinning, her eyes searching. She whirled around again, the music making her head pound, the bodies where whirling and whizzing by, she felt sick, she was going to faint, any minute now, and then, it stopped. The bodies seemed to simply melt away, people turning towards each other, arms wrapping around waists and necks. The pounding had left her ears and mind, filling both with a soft gentle melody, piano, and violin. Callie nearly sank to the ground in relief, but two hands grabbed her waist, holding her up. She turned and looked up at Eric, he looked down concernedly, his eyes bright with uncertainty. Callie quickly wrapped her arms around his neck, holding onto him as her mind cleared even further. She saw the people around them rocking back and forth gently, couples smiling and joking with each other, and not for the first time in her life Callie was filled with jealousy. She blew a stray strand of hair out of her face, looking down at her feet as Eric twirled them around, holding her waist gently.

"Are you okay?"

Callie looked up, her eyes searching his, she then looked back out over the dance floor, and her eyes hardened as they crossed over the hugging and kissing couples, stars in their eyes as they looked at each other. She nodded her head sharply once, even though she was screaming on the inside, she would never admit it. Eric nodded and held her a little tighter as she rested her head against his chest. The song slowly came to an end, another pounding beat coming on. Eric quickly led Callie away from the happy, dancing crowd. He led her over to a table, Dakota, Alexa, Selena, Ben, and Alyssa were already there, Keilly soon joined them, carefully balancing drinks in her hands. Callie thankfully took a butter beer, letting the soothing liquid slip down her throat. The table was silent for a little while, Selena drumming her nails against her glass bottle and Ben tapping his foot to the music. Keilly hummed slightly and Alexa played with a piece of her hair. Alyssa sighed and turned, staring into the crowd of people. She laughed quietly and Callie looked up, the group followed Alyssa's line of sight and smiled, Pansy was glowering evilly in the corner, looking, strangely, rather pretty in a black, flowing dress, her straight black hair tied up in a bun with silver ribbons weaving through it. She had, much to Callie's surprise, decided against wearing tons of make-up, Callie nearly burst out laughing as she looked at what Pansy would be glowering at. Draco Malfoy was twirling elegantly on the dance floor with Daphne Greengrass, Blaise his usually distant, bored eyes, danced with amusement as he watched his friend twirl his girlfriend around, a small smile tugging at his lips when Daphne let out a little squeal when Draco dipped her into a back bend. Callie, slightly surprised, pondered Blaise's ability to enjoy watching his date have a great time with his best friend. From what Callie new, most men did not enjoy that, in fact, they usually resorted to abusive actions when things like this occurred, Callie new all too well. They would act calm and cool, watching apparently happily as their girlfriends and wives danced across the floor elegantly, but behind closed doors, the wives were lucky to be able to walk the next day. Callie remembered all to distinctly what happened when a woman looked at anyone but her husband. She was ripped out of her thoughts as she realized, Blaise was acting like most of the inwardly furious men, and when Daphne glided over towards him, he took her hand and they left, Callie watched, torn between making sure Blaise was not one of the men he had grown up with. And finally, making up her mind, she stood, nodded to her friends, and gliding out of the room, swiftly following blaise and Daphne. It had started snowing lightly outside the great, warm dome, but her bare shoulders and arms barely felt the biting cold as she scanned the lawns for the couple. She caught sight of them going towards the quidditch pitch, she quickly took off after them, keeping in the shadows, blending in with the darkness, even in her white dress. She watched as Blaise led Daphne out onto the quidditch pitch, twirling her around once before setting his hands on her waist, smiling down at her. Daphne smiled back uncertainly, Callie shuddered, she had seen that smile way too many times. She watched as Blaise started to twirl them around in the snow, large white flecks clinging to their hair. Callie crept closer, listening intently, but what she heard was not what she had expected. Daphne had been looking at Blaise uncertainly, and finally, opened her mouth and asked the much-awaited question.

"Blaise, what's going on? Why are we out here, on the quidditch pitch of all places, I mean it's beautiful, and I'm happy to be here, but is something wrong?"

Blaise looked down at her surprised, and then smiled, Callie felt her muscles tense, ready to jump in and rip the boy to shreds if he so much as flicked her.

"Well, we could have danced in the dome, but then I would have to live with Draco calling my twinkle toes or some other name he would undoubtedly think was clever for another month. So, I brought you out here, because you love snow, and quidditch."

Daphne laughed and Blaise twirled her around again, picking her up and spinning her in the air.

"You seriously snuck out here to watch them dance?"

Callie didn't even jump, but inwardly cursed herself for being caught off guard. She turned and looked at Eric, his hands were thrust in his pockets, and he was leaning against the stonewall, looking at her steadily.

"You followed me."

Eric shrugged, taking no heed to Callie's dangerous tone, she didn't like being surprised.

"You didn't answer the question."

Callie growled slightly under her breath, then shrugged, taking on his nonchalant expression.

"I was just checking on something, I love the snow, I wanted to be out here for a little while so I could enjoy it, alone."

She added extra emphasis on the last word. Eric narrowed his eyes at her, undoubtedly seeing through the lie.

"You're lying, you came out here to make sure he wasn't going to abuse her. God Callie!"

Callie glared at him, crossing her arms.

"When are you going to realize that there are good people in this world! You are so caught up in all the bad stuff that you can't take 2 seconds to think about all the incredible things happening. Why can't you just accept that people are not all bad!?"

Eric sounded generally fed up. His arms were also crossed and he was glaring at her. Callie stepped out of the shadows.

"Because good people are just bad people who got bored."

Eric groaned and put his head in his hands, massaging his eyelids.

"No they are not! Why are you so bent on seeing everyone as an enemy, why can't you just take a minute, a _minute!_ To try and accept the fact that not everyone is out to get someone else! Just let someone in for five seconds Callie, let someone in and you'll see!"

Callie's glare hardened,

"I did let someone in, and look at how that turned out. I let them in, in everyway possible Eric, and they just did an about-face and took everything! Everything Eric, everything I had, my mind, my spirit, my soul, my heart! And you can stand here and tell me that I should give mankind a second chance! There is always going to be a part of everyone that longs to just do something bad, and you are standing here, self righteous and completely hypocritical! You act as if people never give into temptation, temptation that has driven men to the very deepest circle of hell, temptation that turns the greatest man into nothing more than another back stabber that hides around corners in the shadows to prey on the weak! There are no good people! There are the weak, who aren't strong enough to handle giving into their inner feelings, and those who can embrace the power they have and use it!"

Eric stared at her, disbelieving,

"You actually believe that Callie? You believe that there are no good intentions in this world. You don't think someone would do something, just to help someone else out, maybe you do belong with them, you sure think like one of them."

Callie growled slightly, clutching her left arm, her thumb running over the black mark.

"You give me one example of someone who has done something just to help someone else, received nothing in return, but was still happy to do it."

Eric thought for a second, staring at the glaring girl. While he tried to think of someone, Blaise and Daphne were racing back to the dome, having heard the two hissing at each other in the shadows, they burst into the room. Blaise ran over to Draco and his other friends, while Daphne, ran to Ginny, Harry, Ron, and Hermione. The group quickly ran out of the dance, followed closely by Dumbledore, who had heard the exchange between Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy. As the ground tore across the grounds they could hear the voices, which were quickly escalating.

"Harry potter! The boy has lost everything! Everything Callie, and yet he still fights the dark lord when he could just give up, he keeps going, even when it means risking his own life!"

The group got there in time to see Callie scoff.

"Harry Potter, that's the best you could come up with, I've already shot down Dumbledore! And you think Harry Potter will change my mind! Did you ever think about the feeling of revenge he must have burning inside of him? Did you ever thin about how satisfying it will be for him to kill Tom?! You can't seriously think that _Harry Potter_ is not getting anything out of this!"

Eric kicked the wall in frustration while Callie kept glaring. She turned and looked at the group of spectators, which had now been accompanied by a couple more teachers.

"Calliope, please calm down, what is the problem, I'm sure we can fix it. But degrading my students will not help the situation."

Dumbledore spoke calmly, even as Callie glared fiercely at him.

"Don't call my that, I hate when you call me that."

Dumbledore nodded.

"Well, _Miss Gaunt, _what is the problem?"

Many sharp intakes of breath could be heard; Harry was staring at her wide-eyed, mouthing the word Gaunt over and over again.

"Nothing sir, Callie and I were just discussing her views of man kind."

Eric's voice was stony and cold, he was staring at the lake, his eyes not looking at any of them as he spoke.

"Ah, well then, maybe this is a discussion better had in my office. Callie, you would do well not to repeat your views to anyone, as they seem to bring quite a disagreement into the community."

Callie nodded,

"Well, then I'll just have to discuss them with someone else."

Eric snorted,

"Yeah, how about who taught them to you? I'm sure he'd love to hear his teachings weren't a waste of time."

The students completely lost by this time, looked on the scene in a mixture of fascination, terror, and interest.

"Maybe he would, I guess it's time for a little family reunion!"

Eric laughed coldly, shaking his head. Dumbledore, however, looked horrified by the idea,

"Please Callio- Miss Gaunt, I do not believe a reunion is in order, I'm sure we can talk this out."

Callie snorted something that sounded oddly like 'not likely'. Eric growled,

"Callie! All you have to do is accept that there is some good in this world, all you have to do is see past the back stabbers, torturers, abusers, and evil bastards! Just admit that the world has angels and devils!"

Callie smiled cruelly at him,

"Careful Eric, or these angels of yours might find their halos have fallen a couple inches and become their noose."

Callie turned from the gaping boy and walked over to Dumbledore, the crowd parted quickly to let her through to the man with a sad look in his usually twinkling blue eyes.

"I resign."

Dumbledore went to protest but kept his mouth closed, nodded, his eyes losing their last spark.

"Good-bye Callie, good luck."

Callie smiled tightly at him, nodding. And with that, she ran from the grounds, quickly sprouting red feathers and bursting into flame, leaving the grounds of Hogwarts for the last time, never to return.


	17. Chapter 17

The group was frozen. They stood, staring at the spot in the trees where the girl had disappeared, bright red tail feathers the last they saw. None of them spoke, but merely stood in the gathering snow, watching, waiting. Waiting for the beautiful phoenix to come bursting out of the trees, turn back into the dark haired beautiful girl, smiling at them, apologizing for leaving. But they soon realized, that that was not going to happen, she was not going to turn around and rush back to them, arms open, because lets face it, that just isn't Callie's way. Another figure joined their silent group, tall, brooding. Dumbledore, finally shaken from his thoughts, turned to the man, who nodded once and took off, black cloak billowing out behind him. The group watched again as the man cleared the gates, and disappeared with the smallest of pops.

"Professor? What just happened?"

The group turned to fix their eyes on Hermione, who was staring apprehensively at all of them, scared that her outburst may have warranted some kind of explosion of emotions. Dumbledore's blue eyes gazed into her own, for once, not having their usual twinkle, that little spark that made him seem so much younger than he really was.

"What just happened, Miss Granger, is we just gave Voldemort means to destroy the world."

The group looked at him in surprise. Harry's mouth was open slightly, and Ron looked like he had been clubbed.

Draco Malfoy, on the other hand, had decided this was all some big joke. Putting his usual smirk in place, he cleared his throat, every eye turned to him. With his usual sneering drawl, he scoffed at Dumbledore,

"Do you mean to tell me, _sir,_ that one overly emotion _girl_ is the one thing that the Dark Lord needs to full fill his plan? Did it ever cross your mind that, maybe, if that was true, he would have already had her on his side?"

Dumbledore was frowning slightly, looking at Eric and Dakota. Dakota gave the smallest of shakes with his head, while Eric remained stoic.

"Ah, well, Mr. Malfoy, Voldemort-" there was a collective wince that went through some of the students. "As I was saying, Voldemort already had her on his side. But once again, Tom's in ability to see the greatest power of all thwarted him once more."

Draco rolled his eyes,

"Dear God, not _love_ again! No offense, ah, _professor, _ but a mere emotion is not capable of this."

Dumbledore looked steadily at Draco,

"Oh, Mr. Malfoy, you'll find it is. You'll find no strength like the one of someone guarding a broken heart. But I think we should be getting back, there are many curious students dressed in the finest waiting for their dance to continue. Eric, a word please."

The group exchanged curious looks before walking off through the snow.

"Ah, Eric, would you care to indulge what happened?"

Eric, shrugging, relayed the past events, watching in annoyance as Dumbledore's stern look got harder and harder.

"Well, Eric, I do believe you have succeeded in touching a nerve with that girl, a feat, mind you, that is rather fatal. Well come, we have work to do, she will be there any minute now, and we must get her back as soon as possible."

Dumbledore took off across the grounds, but stopped when Eric scoffed, he turned to see the young man sneering.

"What makes you think I want to help _her_? She's done nothing but hurt us since we met her. She cares for no one but herself, always on guard, always on the offensive, yet defensive at the same time. The number of times that girl has opened up is negative! Why, Dumbledore, should I help her when she will only throw it back in my face?"

Dumbledore stared at the boy, lost for words for a moment.

"Did it ever cross your mind, Eric, that she opened up, and none of you were brave enough to look. That she would have let you in if she thought you could bare to see how broken and scarred she truly is? Tell me, did it ever cross your mind that, from a young age, she was taught that to love was a weakness, then lived a thousand heartaches, and then, was still willing to acknowledge friendship in those she could find it in? You are very mistaken when you say Callie did not love you, because she did, with all that is left of her heart, but she pushed you away, because she knew that she would never be able to love any of you as much as she wanted to and she couldn't let you live through the kind of pain she did. Did you ever think of that?"

Dumbledore stared, coldly, at the boy who was staring right back. They locked eyes for mere seconds before Eric dropped his fiery gaze.

"She won't come back Dumbledore, we'll never have her fully, because those pieces of her heart are still with him. He will take them to the grave, and what then, how will she live when they are gone?"

Dumbledore nodded sadly,

"If I know Callie, I do not think she plans on surviving _that _war."

Eric nodded, and the two set off through the snow, towards the dimly lit castle, there was much work to be done.

Callie was numb, everywhere, her mind, her body. She twisted in the air, trying to releave some stress, and yet, she couldn't shake the feeling that gripped her. She should have been happy, she was finally free, free to go back home. But it wasn't home anymore, it wasn't where she wanted to be at the end of a long day, it wasn't where she wanted to go to relax. And it definitely wasn't where she would go for comfort.

"Ugh!"

She dove towards the ground, taking escape in the moments of exiliration she got from watching the ground slowly rise to meet her head on, slowing slightly, she morphed, tumbling on the ground and rolling, until finally, she was flat out of her back, slightly bruised and scraped, but over fine.

She stared up at the twinkling stars, and, much to her displeasure, the thought, _what is Selena doing right now? _ Crossed her mind. She growled and sat up. What was wrong with her? No attachments, that was a rule she had been able to live by for so long, and now, a bunch of people had completely messed her up.

She jumped up as the sound of soft feet of snow reached her ears, scanning the dark trees, she found herself staring into two large purple eyes. Sighing, she made a clicking noise, and Midnight bounded across the snow to her side. She watched the cat wind its way around her legs, rubbing it's snow covered head against her shins. Callie sat back down, and Mimi jumped into her lap, circling, and then settling down, staring up at Callie with large curious eyes.

"Don't look at me like that! You know perfectly well what happened!"

Mimi seemed to give her a slightly reproachful look, and then nestled her head down, her bright eyes closing. Callie absentmindedly stroked the black fur, not noticing the purring of the black cat.

Callie's eyes looked over the vast expanse of mountain, forest, and field in front of her, 22 more miles, and she would be at the edge of the manor, her first home. Sighing, she got up, dumping Mimi on the ground, who glared slightly, and watched her pacing owner with a twitching tail.

"What the hell am I suppose to do!" Callie nearly yelled, "I can't go back! I don't want to go back! But if I go back to_ him, _ well, then I'll be stuck with him for the rest of my extremely painful, pathetic life. Really, I have no idea why he obsesses over living forever, death seems like a pretty nice escape right around now."

Mimi hissed slightly, and Callie threw her a dirty look,

"You can't seriously blame me for what happened, his fault intirely! If he could have just left me alone, all of them! Why did they have to come with me anyway? I never wanted them with me!"

Mimi, stretching, walked over to her owner and sat at her feet, gazing out over the landscape,

"What do you think Mimi?"

The cat seemed to shrug, and then, with a determined look, took off north, pointing with her nose.

"Good, that was my choice to."

And as Callie took off into the sky, her dark brown eyes flashed red, and old part of her being taking over, the good part giving up without so much as s struggle. Callie was gone, pushed into the corners of her own mind, and she was replaced with an evil, dark, brooding girl, who guarded her heartbreak with a hard exterior.

**Okay:

So this is chapter 16 or 17 I think. I've been getting some really nice reviews from Musik Drache, you are completely awesome! Thanks for the reviews. But just to give a little background on Callie, cause there seems to be some confusion:

She is not some troubled soul, well she is, but not in the sense that she wants someone to come save her from her broken hearted misery. She is perfectly fine with being the bad person, because, growing up she was. It wasn't until she was 11 years old she met Dumbledore, and he converted her, or persuaded her more like, into becoming one of the good guys. But she always slips, because she finds it easier to be bad than good. So, that's callie. And I would like to apologize for killing carter, but I couldn't think of what to do with him… Anyway, keep reviewing please!

Yours forever,

Trickstersqueen1


	18. Chapter 18

Callie paced back and forth, gnawing on her thumb, she had long since bitten the nail down to a stub, and now set to work on the skin surrounding the torn nail. She stopped and looked at the gates that were just visible through the trees, shook her head, and continued her pacing. An impatient mew at her feet startled her from her thoughts, she glared at the black cat, who glared back.

"Well I can't just bloody well walk in there!"

The cat cocked its head to the side as if to say 'Why ever not?'

Callie groaned, slumping down to the ground, she seemed to be spending a lot of time on the ground now that she thought about it. She had no reason to question her choice, she should be happy to return, she had nothing holding her back. She quashed the images of Selena, Eric, Alexa, Alyssa, Keilly, Dakota, and Ben that swam in her mind. Pounding the ground with her fist, she jumped up, and striding out of the protection of the trees, she walked up to the iron gates, practically pulsing with magic, winding up she kicked the gate, smiling when they clang deafeningly. The iron bars morphed into a face-like image:

"Who dares try to enter?"

Callie looked up, smiling, knowing that they would be able to see her,

"I dare, you prats, let me in."

The gate-face frowned, its eyes narrowing,

"And why should we let you pass into our realm, we do not suffer traitors to pass."

Callie glared, clasping the bars,

"You will _suffer _me if you plan on living."

The gate seemed to nod, and melded back into its original shape. Callie stared down the long stone path, large trees on both sides, she couldn't even see the manor all the way down the road, but she knew it was a huge, dark stone palace. Stained glass windows making the hallways glow red. She knew the dark trees let almost no sunlight in, and that the everlasting forests teemed with unknown creatures.

Several cracks ripped her from her thoughts, and she stared at the cloaked and masked figures. Every eye was glaring at her, except one pair of striking blue, which gazed in disbelief.

"Well, are you going to stare at me all night or let me in to see his _lordship_?" The last word was said with a sneer, causing one of the death eaters to snarl,

"You will show respect to the dark lord!"

Callie rolled her eyes at the death eater, but cut off her retort, it wouldn't do well for her to aggravate them now.

"What are you doing here, you left our ranks long ago Callie, we do not forget."

Callie turned to the masked man;

"Quite the dramatics Lucius and just let me, I have business to attend to."

Lucius pulled off his mask, sneering at her.

"If you are to enter, you will do so wandless, and bound."

Callie rolled her eyes, but pulled out her wand from where she kept it, in between her breasts, tucked under the front of her bra. Some of the eyes widened behind the masks, but no one made a move to show their surprise.

"Right, bind me, and lets get going."

Lucius raised his pale eyebrow, but took out his wand and muttered 'Incarcerous' under his breath. Instead of the customary ropes flying from his wand, steel chains wound their way around Callie's lithe body. She raised one of her own eyebrows, but walked forward anyway, shuffling her feet in order to stay balanced. Lucuis laughed, and poked her with his wand, she tumbled to the ground, hitting her head. Black spots burst in front of her eyes, obscuring her vision. She tried to shake her head to clear it, only to have red drops fling into her eyes, her head must have cracked on the ground. Someone grabbed the end of the chain, and much to her discomfort, began to drag her down the long road like a freshly caught fish. Her body scraped along the stone road, small pebbles imbedding themselves in her skin, slicing it, dirt marred her pale skin, mixing with the small droplets of blood to create a mud like substance. She didn't protest though, biting her tongue to keep from cursing at all of them. It took them fifteen minutes to get to the manor, she didn't even spare it a look, she already knew what it looked like. She hissed when the person dragging her pulled her up the front steps, the rough stone adding to her cuts. She was then pulled through the entrance room, which was, thankfully, a wood floor. Her relief was short lived however, she realized she was not being pulled towards the chamber where the Dark Lord met all of his prisoners, instead, she was being dragged down a small, dusty corridor. They reached a set of stairs, and the death eater kicked her down them, she bit her lip, hard, to keep from screaming out.

She proceeded to be pulled, kicked, tugged, and thrown, all the way down to the dungeons, where the smell of blood, sickness, and death overwhelmed her senses. She caught glimpses of emaciated figures, lying of the straw floors, their blank eyes stared at her as she was dragged by, some looked pitying, and she felt a twang of guilt, if only they knew…

She was hauled into a stone chamber, crusted blood decorating the walls, straw was piled in the corner, a dent still in it from where the previous owner had slept. She cringed slightly when she heard the door slam behind her. She rolled over to the wall, the chains still binding her. It took her a couple minutes to get herself into a sitting position, which she realized was no good, now the chains were cutting into her flesh. She groaned, squeezed her eyes closed, and in one burst of strength, pushed herself up the wall, leaning against the stone in a semi-standing position.

She stood there, panting, her eyes squeezed close as the small cuts all over her body started to smart. She counted the seconds, knowing that she would need to know the time, it would keep her sane at least. She was at an hour, 17 minutes, and 23 seconds when she heard the soft pitter patter of paws, and then, to her utter astonishment, a small black body and large purple eyes rounded the corner, slipping through the bars of her cell. Midnight padded over to her, settling at her feet with a soft mew.

"Yeah well, this isn't exactly how a planned it either."

"Talking to yourself, it's one of the first signs of insanity, although personally, I always knew you weren't mentally stable."

Callie groaned, glaring at the dark, willing this to be some kind of sick dream,

"Go away Rudolphus, pester your wife, if you do a good enough job, she might even kill you, but I won't let my hopes get too high."

Rudolphus Lestrange chuckled, stepping up to the bars of her cell, curling his rough hands around the bars.

"Now now Callie, there's no need to be so harsh, I was merely coming down to check how your accommodations were, I see they are no different from what you must have been living in for the past couple of years."

Callie growled slightly, Rudolphus chuckled again, opening her barred door, and slipping in. He was opposite of his wife, His tanned skin seemed slightly worn, his bright green eyes glinting maliciously. He was tall, and built muscularly, and he probably wouldn't be un-attracted if he got a new personality and never opened his mouth.

"Did I mention how pretty you are, even covered in dirt and blood?"

Callie gave him a tight lipped smile, "Did _I_ mention the kick in the groin you'll be getting if you touch me?"

Rudolphus smirked, "Yes, because you're really going to kick me when your legs are bound together."

Callie huffed, inching away from him, sliding along the wall,

"You want to know what I think?"

Callie gave a disbelieving laugh, "Why yes Rudolphus, it is actually my life ambition and utmost desire to hear your cry baby, whiny ass opinion."

Rudolphus sneered, "I think you like the way we chase you, I think you enjoy being the object of our attraction, I think you enjoy stringing us out, and one day, I'll be rewarded for my persuit."

Callie burst into laughter, even though with every amusement filled breath she took, her chains cut into her ribs.

"Oh yes Rudolphus, you've caught me, I am secretly harboring an undying, unrequited love for you and the other idiots that swarm this place, now, you, out of my cell!"

Rudolphus once again smirked and took another step towards her, she inched away again,

"You know once you come to your senses you'll realize how much you want me Callie."

Callie rolled her eyes, "Well, until that time, I'm pleading temporary insanity."

Rudolphus was now leaning against the wall by her side,

"We'll see Callie, we'll see." With that, he ran his hand down her cheek, she tried to bite it, and he strode out of her cell, she snorted with laughter,

"'We'll see'? That's it? That's your parting line, wow, you're becoming rusty with old age."

Rudolphus smiled again, and left her in her own dark cell, Midnight slunk out of the shadows where she had been hiding, and twined around her masters feet.

"You want to do something for me Midnight?"

The cat mewed in excitement.


End file.
